Broken, But You Can Fix Me
by WindowsDown22
Summary: Kendall moves to Minnesota, after a messy divorce between his mother and step-father. There he moves in with the Garcia's, long-time friends of his mothers. Kendall has always been shy and kept to himself, but this new start brings out a new side of him. Especially when he meets Logan Mitchell; a boy who gets under his skin from the moment he lays eyes upon him.
1. Your Presence Is Uncomforting

**Broken, but you can fix me.**

**Pairings: Kogan, Jeather, Carmille, Slight Lozzy, Jendall, past Lett, strong Jagan friendship.**

**Warnings: sexual/physical abuse, smut in later chapters, angst galore.**

**This chapter rating: T**

**Summary: Kendall moves with his family to Minnesota, after a messy divorce between his mother and step-father. There he moves in with the Garcia's, long-time friends of his mothers. Kendall has always been shy and kept to himself, but his new school brings out a new side of him. Especially when he meets Logan Mitchell; a boy who gets under his skin from the moment he lays eyes on him. Friendship and relationships are formed, alongside secrets which are revealed. But along the way, can Kendall fix what seems to be a permanently broken boy?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Your Presence Is ****Uncomfortable**

* * *

_Logan's P.O.V_

The sunlight pours over my face through the un-curtained window, signalling that it is time to wake. I open my eyes and let out a dejected sigh, immediately regretting my actions. With my eyes closed I am able to pretend. Pretend that I live in a nice house that is fit to call a home. Pretend that I can smell the fresh aroma of a delicious, home baked breakfast wafting into my room. Pretend that I actually have a mother to prepare this breakfast. With my eyes open, I can no longer pretend. I live in a campervan; one that is old and dank, with mould spreading along the roof, and cobwebs hanging in every corner. There is no smell of breakfast. I wonder if there is actually any food in the place, let alone to actually be able to smell breakfast. As for my mother, I can barely remember her for she left a long time ago, leaving me alone with a deadbeat for a father.

I pull back the single sheet that covers me, a slight chill hitting my bare torso. I shiver before pulling a singlet up off the floor, shoving it over my head to cover myself. I can't be bothered with finding a jacket, so I simply leave my room, wearing my denim three quarters which I slept in, my white singlet and my favourite black cap which I pick up of my dresser and put on backwards.

I enter the rest of the campervan, which are a small kitchen and a table surrounded by a few simple couches. I groan when I see my father, half hanging off one of the couches which he sleeps on, a pile of beer bottles beneath him, mixed within a slimy yellow substance which I see is rolling down his chin onto the floor. It is a sight which sadly I am all too familiar with. I ignore it, moving to the small fridge, opening it to see what was expected. _Nothing._ Well not nothing. There seems to be a bottle of milk which when I open smells putrid, along with something brown with hair growing off it, on a small plate. I close the fridge, rolling my eyes before moving to the door. I leave what is unfortunately my home, off towards school, dreading the time when I have to leave to come back.

_-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-_

_Kendall's P.O.V_

"Wake up, wake up!"

"Leave me alone Maria," I roll over on my side to see, a little Latino girl jumping up and down on a lump underneath the bed that I know is Carlos.

"But I want breakfast, mum said you have to make me some," Maria whined.

"Fine just give me a few more minutes," with a huff, Maria got off the bed leaving the room. I watch as Carlos simply rolls over onto his stomach with no intention of getting up soon. I decide that I will get up and make breakfast for everyone, for it is the least I can do.

Two days ago-a Saturday-we moved from Los Angeles to Sherwood Minnesota. Sherwood is where my mother grew up, so when my step-father decided that he was tired of my mother and was going to leave her for some twenty year old bimbo, effectively kicking us out of his house, we moved back here to stay with the Garcia's close family friends of my mothers. My mother doesn't have a lot of money herself, so we are set up here until we can find a place of our own.

I get out of bed, grabbing some clothes from my yet to be unpacked suit case, moving to the bathroom. I change into a long-sleeved plaid shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans, before moving towards the kitchen. When I enter I see Maria, the twins Santiago and Santana only eleven years old, Antonio thirteen and my sister Katie a year old than him sitting at the table. Katie unlike me seems at home, chatting with the four others. I have always been a little shy, and being thrown into a situation like this makes me feel out of place. I have only known Garcia's for two days and I am yet to feel at home with them.

"U-Um, Maria, w-would you like some b-breakfast?" I ask.

"Yes, Carlos was meant to cook us some because mum said so, but he's not getting up is he?" I shake my head moving to the stove.

"What would guys like?" We all come to a unanimous decision of scrambled eggs on toast.

It is when we are all the table eating that Carlos arrives. He is my age, and he seems like a good guy. He is funny, energetic and a little crazy. He isn't really someone I would usually associate with, me being a rather quiet and shy person.

"Hey you guys make me some?" I nod pointing to a plate that I left for him.

"Katie, where's m-mum?" I ask.

"Oh, she went with Mrs Garcia so she can go and look for some work," I nod, realising that this means we will have to make our own way to school. I shudder at those words, for school has never been a happy place for me. I wonder what my new school will be like. _Much the same I suppose,_ I groan inwardly.

Once breakfast has been eaten, we all pack our bags before heading out the door. Carlos has his own car, so he is driving us. We drop of Maria, Santiago and Santana first, before Antonio and Katie. Then Carlos begins to drive to the high school. I am nervous, my stomach churning at the thought of what this day was going to be like. We pull up outside the high school, and for I moment I simply sit in the car, wondering how this day was going to end.

"Dude, come on, I want to lock the car," I nod before solemnly opening the door, and leaving the car. Carlos walks off without me, something that makes me frown. Sure we don't know each other very well, but it would be nice to have someone by my side.

"You're such a baby, just man up and go inside," I mutter to myself. I keep my head down, moving through the throngs of teenagers, all of whom are gathered in the cliques. I can feel their stares upon me, sending a prickling sensation up my spine, their eyes devouring me like lions would their prey. I move quickly, my eyes glued to the ground.

I have previously had a tour of the school, thanks to Mrs Garcia who in cahoots with the principle, so I already know where my locker and all of my classes are. I go to my locker, punching in the code so it opens. I begin to unpack my books from my bag, when I hear a crashing noise. I know that sound; the sound of someone being pushed into a locker. My eyes quickly dart towards the noise, so I know whether there was a need for me to make a scarce exit. However what I see makes my eyes widen in shock.

There is a rather large, bulky boy, built like a tree trunk. He has another much smaller boy, pressed up against a locker harshly, their lips pressed together tightly. The way they were kissing, made it look like they were trying to eat each other's faces off. Their hands groped at each other, moving up and down the others body in a frenzied fashion. I look around wondering why there are no teachers there to stop the public display of affection, for at my old school this would definitely never be allowed to happen. However everyone seems to be walking by as if this is something normal.

I pull my eyes away, not wanting to be caught staring at what I deem to be inappropriate moving back to the task at hand, putting my books into my locker. I am however stopped when my locker is suddenly closed before me. I turn to see the smaller of the two standing before me; his eyes alight with something that I can't place. I look over to where he had previously been, seeing the larger boy leaning against the locker, a tedious smirk plastered across his face, his arms crossed over his chest. Something seems off about him; something as to which I can't identify .Suddenly the smaller boys arm is by the side of my head, placed against the locker beside me trapping me in place.

"You new here sweetheart?" he asks me, his voice so sensual, it sends a spark of something I have never felt before running through my veins.

"I-I-I-"  
"Oh, shy are we," he coos like I am a child. "That's all right. We can easily fix that."

His fingers move to trace up my arm, my breathing becoming laborious, for this is a situation I have never been in before. Never once has anyone had this effect on me, and I am at a loss as to what to do.

"So what's your name?" he moves closer, jutting his plump lips out giving off an innocent yet mischievous vibe.

"I um I-I, K-Kendall," I stammer out. I feel totally stupid.  
"Kendall," as he says my name his tongue pokes out, swiping across his lower lip seductively.

"That's such a sweet name," he laughs breathily, now biting down on his bottom lip as he moves closer. "For such a sweet boy," his hands move up to intertwine behind my neck. I can still see the larger boy standing there watching, his eyes drinking the two of us in, darkened with lust and hunger. I have never seen such a primal look from anyone before.

"Hey baby, don't look at him," the smaller clucks, moving his thumb to rub against my now rosy red cheek. "Look right at me," he whispers his voice the sound of pure sex. Next thing I know, he is pushing me abrasively up against the locker, his hand running up and down my chest, pinching my nipples through my shirt. I am breathing heavily, having no idea what I should do.

"Mmmm, so hot baby," he hisses, his hands now in my hair, tugging my blond locks.

"Do you want me?" I let out a whimper, not because I like what is happening, but because I am so confused and slightly scared. I have never been so much as kissed and here someone is, someone I barely even know, touching me are making my head spin.

"Logan," I hear someone's stern voice sound, and immediately his hands let go of me. I can still taste the feeling of his hands on my chest, in my hair, on my cheek.

I look around to see a pretty boy standing before us. He doesn't look at all happy.

"Oh come on Jamie, I'm just having fun," the boy I now know as Logan whines pouting. Jamie however rolls his eyes at this.

"I don't care, do you even know this guy?"

"Of course his name is Kendall," he turns back and smiles at me, making a kissy face, which makes me blush horrendously.

"James, fuck off will you, it's none of your business what Logie does," the large boy now joins in sending a wink my way. I turn away shuddering for this is by far the weirdest thing has ever happened to me.

"Ozzy back off. Logan's my best friend and I don't care what freaky game you guys are playing, I'm not letting Logan go through with this," James says firmly. He next turns to Logan. "Come on Logan, we got to get ta class," before I know what is happening, James has Logan's wrist in his grasp and is dragging him away down the hall. I watch in confusion, before Ozzy is approaching me. I back up which makes him smirk predatorily. He stops not getting to close before he says, "We'll see ya around gorgeous," he again winks before turning on his heel and walking away.

_What a start to the first day at my new school, _I think as the bell rings. I can barely move, but I pull it together my hands shaking as I quickly shove everything into my locker, grabbing what I needed before hastily retreating to my first class. _This day is going to very interesting._

* * *

**Was it good? Was it bad? Constructive criticism welcomed.**

**I am going to ask a question at the end of each chapter which I hope you, will all take the time to answer in your reviews. **

_Question: Why do you think Logan is the way he is, and how do you feel about his character?_

**TBC**

_Yours Sincerely_

_WindowsDown22_


	2. Deserving Of Nothing

**Broken, but you can fix me.**

**Pairings: Kogan, Jeather, Carmille, Slight Lozzy, Jendall, past Lett, strong Jagan friendship.**

**Warnings: sexual/physical abuse, smut in later chapters, angst galore.**

**This chapter rating: T**

**Summary: Kendall moves with his family to Minnesota, after a messy divorce between his mother and step-father. There he moves in with the Garcia's, long-time friends of his mothers. Kendall has always been shy and kept to himself, but his new school brings out a new side of him. Especially when he meets Logan Mitchell; a boy who gets under his skin from the moment he lays eyes on him. Friendship and relationships are formed, alongside secrets which are revealed. But along the way, can Kendall fix what seems to be a permanently broken boy?**

**Also I would just like to say I started up another story: Complicated. SO for those who voted for that story go and check it out.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Deserving of nothing**

**Thanks to **_Breakfree, kat4543, bubzchoc, 33random ninja22, Just Fetching, XxxAnimanicxxX, Xbigtimerusherx, Kendalls Logiebear, nyclover909, rawbbles, Aaliyah Love, Ieeer, anykindofgirl, blu-monkii, CaitiePaigee, Thereareonlythreemarauders, Houbjee, Chellie25, unthinkable13, mavk4444 and stunnaz4lyfe _**for all of your favs, alerts and reviews. They mean the world so please keep them coming.**

* * *

_Kendall's P.O.V_

It feels strange to say that for my first three classes, nothing seems out of the ordinary. People mostly ignore me which I am used to when it comes to school. I sit awkwardly in any available seat feeling vulnerable and alone, the only thing on my mind being Logan. Even his name brought Goosebumps to the surface of my skin. The mere thought of him sends my mind into overdrive, remembering everything that happened this morning. The way he touched me, his sultry voice, how beautiful he is. I blush thinking of his beauty. I have never thought of anyone in this way, neither male nor female, but it scares me. Does this mean that I am gay? I try to think back; maybe my eyes have lingered on males at my old school, but all of them repulsed me. Even in physical education where shirtless, half-naked men surrounded me, I couldn't help but want to get out of the lockers rooms as fast as possible. Maybe that was just because there were no good-looking guys at my old school, but there were. I heard girls talk about them all the time. So why now is there this undeniable attraction to someone I barely even new?

Lunch rolls around and I enter the cafeteria. I don't know where to sit, not having managed to make any friend so far. Since Logan I haven't even spoken to anyone. _Logan. _I take a deep breath trying to forget about him, but this simple action seems merely impossible. I haven't stopped thinking about him ever since this morning.

I see Carlos, but I know there is no way I am going to sit next to him. He is surrounded by a whole bunch of jocks and cheerleaders, who are noisy, laughing and jeering, definitely not where I want to sit. I find a seat which is at a near empty table. There are two girls there, but they don't seem to mind my company. In fact neither of them has looked up from the books that are before them, one girl having what looked like a physics book, the other having a notebook before her which she is writing in. I sit in silence, slowly chewing and digesting my food. My eyes are scanning through the crowd, and no matter how many times I tell myself I am not looking for Logan, I remain unconvinced. I know who I am searching out for. I however do not find him.

I am almost finished my lunch, when I feel hot breath against my ear.

"Missed me cutie," my body stiffens, as Logan's arms run up and down my sides. I now see the two girls look up for the first time, one looking utterly shocked and flustered, and the other scowling with a look of disgust. The first girl quickly looks down, pretending not have noticed what is going on, the other's face now softening only slightly, as she folds her arms across her chest looking at me with what seems to be interest.

"You know, we didn't get to finish our convo this morning, maybe we could find somewhere more private to do so. There's an empty classroom two blocks over, where I'm sure we could loosen you up a little, you look so stiff baby," he coos. I never expected things to go so far, but when I feel his lips against my neck, giving chaste kisses I let out a small, shocked whimper, my eyes fluttering closed.

"Mmmm, you like that," his hands have now come around to wrap around my waist, his fingers reaching up under my shirt to massage my hips bones.

"So pretty," he purrs, before darting his tongue out, running his up my neck to bite on the cartilage of my ear. He nibbles my skin, making me let out a startled moan but it is definitely one of pleasure. I can feel delight, never knowing I am one to like being bitten. When I feel him being pulled away from me, my eyes immediately fly open. I turn to see James next to him again.

"You have got to be kidding me! Do you have to interrupt every time," Logan whined. James just scoffed before moving to drag Logan away to the other side of the cafeteria. I watch as they sit down at their own table. I haven't even noticed the empty table before, but as I continue to stare, Logan looks my way, shooting me a smile and curt wave. I blush immediately turning my head to again focus on my food. That is before I notice the two girls are now looking at me, their eyes untrained upon their books again, simply staring. I now take in both their appearances for the first time. They one who was seemingly shy, has brown hair that runs just past her shoulders, her face full of kindness. She wears cute clothing which suits her perfectly, a very neat, tidy dress with flowers upon it, and a pink cardigan covering her upper half. She has chunky glasses, which cover up half her face, hiding what I assume would be a very genuine pair of caring eyes. The other's face looks sterner, full of righteousness perhaps. She couldn't be more opposite of the other, her hair full of vibrant red streaks the colour of blood, her clothes black and thick, making her look like a rocker chick.

"You know I wouldn't want to get caught up in that mess if I were you," the rocker chick says. I haven't been expecting either of them to actually speak to me, especially her. She seems far too callous in my opinion, but her voice suggests otherwise. It is rather cherry, the antonym to her looks.

"W-What do y-you mean?" I stutter out, biting down on my bottom lip and embarrassment. This girl holds nothing but confidence and probably thinks I am a total reject.

"I mean Logan Mitchell is nothing but bad news, trust me. That boys a walking STD with the amount of ass he gets," I gulp nodding.

"Trust me. It's best if you stay away from him newbie," she next holds out a hand. "I'm Lucy, this is Heather," I take her hand.

"K-Kendall."  
"Your kind of weird to be honest. Why do you gotta stutter?"  
"I d-don't know. I j-just do."  
"You seem kind of skittish, like Heather. I reckon you two would get along great right Heather," Heather looks up at me, shrugging not even speaking.  
"Don't worry about her. She's just shy is all like you huh?" I bite down on my bottom lip, moving to scratch the back of my neck. Lucy chuckles a bit, which makes me feel stupid. She probably hates me now.

"So what did you do to get Logan on your case anyway?" She asks me.

"I-I don't know. H-He just kind of c-came up to me a-and started acting l-like that," I look over to Logan and frown when I see his tongue is shoved down some random girls throat. I turn back to Lucy who actually wears a look of pity directed at me. I don't quite get why until she speaks again.

"Don't go getting attached to him all right. He just wants to use you to get off. It's nothing more and it never will be okay," I sigh, listening to what she is saying.

"W-Who says that I-I will get attached h-him," she chortles.

"I saw what just happened remember, I'm just warning you. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"W-What do you c-care?"  
"I'm a caring person. Is that so hard to believe?" She doesn't wait for me to answer, before turning back to her notebook, continuing to write. The rest of lunch is spent in silence, the occasional glance towards Logan, before I mentally berate myself for doing so. He doesn't stop kissing and groping that girl the entire time, until the bell rings signalling lunch is over.

I get up grabbing my backpack. Lucy smiles at me as she passes by patting my back as she does so. It feels really nice to even talk to someone, let alone to have someone be considerate towards me. I am hoping that I have more classes with Lucy, maybe we could even be…I shake my head. Lucy's really pretty and seems really cool; why would she want to be friends with me? She is just being nice that's all and there is nothing more to it than that. Heather passes by me without a word, but she peeks up from behind her glasses to give me a quick smile before she exits the cafeteria. I next leave to, not wanting to be late to class.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

_Kendall's P.O.V_

I walk out of the school, sighing in relief. I can't wait to get home, not that I really have a home anymore. I like the Garcia's place, but I really can't call it home. Over the weekend I had had a nice time. Mr and Mrs Garcia are sweet and so are their kids, but their family is chaotic. The kids are always having little fights about the television or the bathroom or chores. Carlos is all right. He's not what I would call the nicest of people, but he is descent enough. We haven't spoken to each other that much, and it is weird sharing a room with him, but it is something I will have to adjust to.

I walk over to where Carlos' car is parked, to see all of his jock buddies are hanging around him. I bite down upon my lip not sure what to do. They are standing on one side of the car, so I stand on the other waiting for Carlos to unlock the doors.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" A booming voice comes from one of Carlos' friends. I shrink back, trying not to make this guy even angrier.

"Chill Dak, he's with me," Carlos replies.

"Wait, what do you have to do with newbie?" it upsets me a little to know Carlos hasn't told anyone about me, but I didn't suppose he would to begin with.

"He's staying with us. Family friends," Carlos shrugs it off before unlocking the door. I quickly hop in, wanting to escape these people. Carlos stands outside his car for a little longer, talking until he finally gets in. He turns on the car engine, and we drive off. He turns the stereo up rather loud some sought of rock music playing. Not at all my type of music but I don't protest as Carlos drives to pick up my sister and his siblings, the car ride there filled with an uncomfortable silence.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

_Logan's P.O.V_

James is driving me home. I don't have my car so every day he picks and drops me off at my 'house' most days, albeit some mornings because he wants to sleep in. I live on the outskirts of town so it's hard for him to come and pick me up every day.

"So, what's with you and that new guy," James asks. I roll my eyes.

"There's nothing with him and I. You know how it is. He's hot, I'm hot, we're basically made to fuck each other," James purses his lips, and I know what he's thinking. He's someone who wants the real deal and refuses to be with anyone until he's sure that they're it for him. He's been on three dates in his entire life, and they were all with the same person. He broke it off with her, because she took him to a party where she got drunk off her face and through herself at him. He wants a girl with dignity and what not. I always manage to get a laugh out of this, because James' is the hottest guy around here. He has every girl drooling, running after him like a lost puppy. He could have anyone he wants, yet he chooses to have no one. I even tried it on with him one time, refusing to believe he is actually straight; in my mind no straight guy uses that much hair product. He actually rejected me though, saying he just wanted to be friends.

"Logan you know how I feel about your antics and what not-"  
"Antics and what not," I snort.

"Yes Logan, you should really have some more self-respect instead of being a…" He trails off, but I know what he is planning on saying. It's not as if I haven't been called a slut or whore before.

"Look I just want what's best for you and this just, it's getting out of hand," I turn to look out the window waiting for the lecture to begin. We're always fighting about this topic, but he's never going to get me to change.

"Logan please okay, I know why you're acting like this. It's because of-"I completely blank James out after this. I know what he's going to say. James being my best friend is the only one who knows about my home situation. How my dad doesn't care about me. How we're poor and barely have anything. He thinks that I act out because I've had no role model-someone to look up to-for most of my life, and that I'm trying to gain the attention that I've never had whilst growing up from my parents. I wish that is why I do this. If it is that simple, I wouldn't have to wake up each morning feeling sick to my stomach. No my reasons for my actions are much worse than simply that. James doesn't know that though. He thinks he knows everything about me. The thing is I have secrets, terrible secrets which I wish I didn't have; secrets that only few people know about and James isn't one of them. Every day I feel worse about what I am keeping from him. He is a good guy, the best guy I know. I don't deserve him, and he deserves so much more than me.

He's pulls up on the dirt road, skidding to a halt. I quickly move to leave, but he grabs my wrist pulling me back.

"Logan I hope you listened to me," James says.

"Yeah James of course okay, don't worry about me."  
"So if Ozzy calls you tonight you're not planning on running out after him, because you really deserve so much better than him."

_If only you knew,_ I think to myself.

"Yeah James, I promise okay," I shut the door on him, before he can say anything more. I look back and see him frowning so I quickly wave and smile. He does the same back before driving off. With a sigh I turn back towards the campervan. I walk in without hesitation, slamming the door shut knowing that my father is probably still sleeping like the slob he is. I hear someone jump up with a quick gasp, rolling my eyes as my father picks himself up of the floor.

"Logan, is t-that you?"

"Yeah, dad it's me. I'm getting the money to go grab some food."

Last night I put the money I had earned on the counter, readying myself to go and get some food once I got home from school. I walk over to the counter to grab the money, when I realise it's not there. I search around frantically trying to find it, knowing I have definitely put it on the counter. I stop, eyes widening when I turn to see my father face in hands looking dazed.

"Where the hell is it!" I spit through gritted teeth.

"What a-are you talking about," I stalk towards him, fists clenched at my side.

"The money, where is it!" I am now shouting, seething, my anger bubbling up inside me.

"Don't raise your voice at me boy," my dad is now standing at full height. He is tall, beefy and to most would be scary. I am not scared of someone as pathetic and worthless as him though.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want," my dad's face mixes into one full of unfathomable rage, before he is swinging his fist. His reactions are slow due to how much he has previously drunken, so I quickly duck before surging forward pinning up against the wall, my forearm over his throat, cutting off his airway. His face begins to turn a light shade of blue, as he thrashes against the wall. I don't let up though leaning forward.

"Your useless and pathetic you son of bitch," I hiss, before letting him go watching as he falls to the floor, coughing and spluttering, gasping for air.

I turn on my heel, exiting the campervan to go find Ozzy. I know I promised James I wouldn't, but I need a form of stress relief, and having sex always does that for me. I begin to walk, not caring about the cold that hits my bare skin making me shiver. I just need to get away from here as quick as possible, and I know that seeing Ozzy will calm me down. I walk quickly needing release, from it all. Sure I feel like I am letting James down, but I can't control myself.

"Sorry James," I mutter, as I continue to walk away from my so called 'home' wishing that I never have to come back.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please?**

_Question: What did you think of the fact that all the characters having different personalities from the show? E.g. Carlos not being so nice, Kendall being shy, James not being self-absorbed and Logan being a total whore. Also what do you think of Heather and Lucy? Only one person answered the question last time (thank you rawbbles) so more answers would be nice._

**TBC**

_Yours Sincerely_

_WindowsDown22_


	3. Want Is What I Get

**Broken, but you can fix me.**

**Pairings: Kogan, Jeather, Carmille, Slight Lozzy, Jendall, past Lett, strong Jagan friendship.**

**Warnings: sexual/physical abuse, smut in later chapters, angst galore.**

**This chapter rating: T**

**Summary: Kendall moves with his family to Minnesota, after a messy divorce between his mother and step-father. There he moves in with the Garcia's, long-time friends of his mothers. Kendall has always been shy and kept to himself, but his new school brings out a new side of him. Especially when he meets Logan Mitchell; a boy who gets under his skin from the moment he lays eyes on him. Friendship and relationships are formed, alongside secrets which are revealed. But along the way, can Kendall fix what seems to be a permanently broken boy?**

**Okay so first off Jeather starts up here. I really like this paring. I don't know why, I just really do. You don't get to see more into Logan's life unfortunately, maybe next chapter.**

**Secondly, my new friend digimontklover has recently put up a few fics. They are quite good in my opinion and I know they'll appreciate it if you go check them out. The fics are called I Won't Give Up and Kendall's 'Cover Girl' and Katie Bravo. So yeah go check them out and review yeah.**

**Thirdly someone has already guessed about Logan's secret. Well like half guessed I guess you could say. I'm not going to say who it was, but yeah someone out there knows what's going on.**

**Anyways read onward fellow rushers.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Want is what I get**

**Thanks to **_rawbbles, EverlastingRusher, XxxAnimaniacxxX, lili, kat4543, mavk4444, bubzchoc, BreakFree, digimontklover, funkies, Cookie Monster Giggles,lilygirl42001, KEALY KAMES, klolo8, whitewolf1992 and XxPHANTOMxAVATARxX_** for all of your reviews, favs and alerts. They mean a lot so keep them coming.**

* * *

_Kendall's P.O.V_

The second day at school leaves me bewildered. I don't see Logan that day. As I walk into the school-Carlos again abandoning me after the car ride, I tell myself that my eyes are not searching him out amongst the crowd, yet my eyes dart back and forth in hopes of seeing those soft brown tufts of hair. I know it's stupid but I cannot help myself. Last night upon arriving home I couldn't get Logan out my head, his heady caresses, and his tongue against my neck. It is so strange to feel this way, for I have never even had a crush on someone before. Now this one boy won't leave my mind.

I expect to see him when I arrive at my locker, just like yesterday but no one is there. Not even James or Ozzy. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of any thoughts involving Logan. I want so desperately to listen to Lucy's advice for I myself could see there was something a little of about Logan, but unlike Lucy who thought Logan was just some sex-crazed maniac, I feel like there is more to him than this.

"Hey sweetness," hands cover my eyes, and immediately my thoughts go to Logan. It was stupid for I could hear how the voice was more high-pitched and the hands were much softer than his, but my mind can't help itself. My heart skips a beat; my mouth goes dry, my whole body becoming rigid as my palms begin to sweat, leaving all rationality behind.

"Jesus, you know I'm not Logan right?" Lucy pulls her hands from my eyes, allowing me to turn around. Even though I feel stupid for thinking so, I can't help but wish she was Logan.

"N-No I just-I mean-I-"I shook my head turning back around to my locker, my eyes always darting to my side as if Logan was magically going to appear out of nowhere.

"Hey I didn't mean to upset you or something-"

"It's fine I should get to class," I blink my eyes realising that this was perhaps the first time I have ever sounded so assertive in my life. I don't have much time to think about it, as my legs turn and begin walk off down the hall way as if they have a mind of their own. I now feel bad because I could hear the joking tone behind Lucy's voice, and I can only hope that she'll let me sit with her and Heather at lunch today. I of course then begin to think how I have ruined my chances of Lucy ever wanting to talk to me again. _Great going Kendall_, I sarcastically think to myself, realising that I could have just earned myself another year of loneliness, pushing away one of the only friendly people to actually acknowledge my existence when it comes to my school life. I sigh entering my first class, hoping that the day would only get better.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

I enter the cafeteria, to see Lucy sitting next to Heather again. I awkwardly walk over to them, smiling shyly not saying anything expecting Lucy to tell me where to stick it.

"Oh hey, ah look I'm sorry about this morning if I did something to upset you I mean…" from that point forward I blocked out her apology, to surprised by what I was hearing.

"…so is everything okay," I snap back to earth, nodding my head thankfully taking a seat.

"Cool?" Lucy says to me before turning back to her notebook to continue writing. It feels strange to say the least that Lucy is just treating me like she had yesterday, but I shrug it off not complaining.

I look up to notice that Heather seems off in a completely different world. I follow her line of vision to see it is resting upon James. I see James' eyes immediately fall upon me, his glare burning holes into me with a mixture of interest and hatred. It is a strange combination, but I quickly turn away nonetheless, hating the way he stares.

"Would you stop staring," I hear Lucy hiss towards Heather.

Heather blinks in a flustered manner before turning away from James.

"I can't help it," Heather sneers back, this being the first time I have heard her speak this way.

"Well if you want to make you crush completely more obvious than it already is, you're going the right way about it."

"Shut up," Heather murmurs before returning to her book that she has opened before her.

Lucy is giggling as she turns to me.

"She's had a crush on James for god knows how long, but he's too oblivious to notice."  
"Do you guy's k-know each other," I inwardly curse at my small stutter, but Heather doesn't seem to notice, looking up from her book.

"We um, have book club together," my eye-brows knit together in confusion, for James does not seem like someone to ever be involved in book club.

Lucy cracks up at hearing this.

"God I just-I just-every time I hear that," she is laughing uncontrollably clutching at her stomach.

"It's not funny, I don't know why you always laugh when I say that."  
"Come on," Lucy flings her arms wide. "That guy is a book club. It's just priceless. I mean someone as hot as him should be out getting laid all the time, not-being-in-a-book-club." Lucy gasps between each word, shaking her head in a fit of giggles.

"Well for you information, he actually likes literature very much so. He is very passionate about it. He actually writes his own poetry you know," Heather says now turning to me, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "He showed me the other night. He wrote a poem about his deepest desire which is to find love with a woman whom he will love forever. It was so sweet and amazing and he's just the most perfect human being to ever walk through these halls."

I feel a little lost for yesterday Heather barely spoke to me, and now she is opening up a little more. It actually feels kind of nice. After her small rant about James, Heather returns to staring with infatuation, her book below her forgotten. Lucy rolls her eyes before returning back to me.

"Well she's off in dreamland with her man, how has your day been," I shrug.

"I-It's been a lot different compared to y-yesterday," I whisper.

"I bet, you're probably wondering where he is huh?" My eyes snap up, for that is all I have been able to think about today.

"I can't tell yah hun. All's I know is that sometimes he just doesn't show up to school. Probably ditching so he can hook up with someone; seems like the kind of thing he would do."  
"W-Why don't you l-like him?"

"I told you, all he cares about is who he can get into bed next."  
"But how do you k-know that. Maybe there's more t-to him than that?"  
"Trust me when I say there isn't. All he is, is a tramp. He only wants to use you to get off and as soon as he's done with you he's gone just like that."

I look over at Heather to see she isn't off in her own little fantasy anymore, looking at Lucy with comforting eyes, Heathers hand going to rest upon Lucy's in a reassuring fashion. That's when it clicks and I realise that Lucy is talking from first-hand experience.

"I-I'm sorry."  
"I just don't want the same thing to happen to you as it did to me okay. But away from that subject, just don't get sucked in all right?" I nod to this, making Lucy smile.

"Hey ah, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Heather and I tonight," Lucy suddenly asks out of the blue. I can't believe she is actually asking me to hang out with her, but I know I will except no matter what. As I nod my head, Lucy claps her hands enthusiastically.

"That's great. Tonight there's this open mic night at the place in which Heather works. I've been working on a song to sing and I thought it would be cool if you came along," it all makes sense now as to why Lucy is always writing in her notebook. She is writing song lyrics.

"Y-Yeah that sounds really c-cool."  
"Awesome," Lucy replies in return. She begins to tell me where the JuiceBox is, the place where Heather works and where she will be singing tonight. I am just glad that it seems I am making new friends, something that I am unaccustomed to. It feels good though and that is all that matters to me. For the first time today, all thoughts of Logan leave my head, for Lucy is right, he seems like someone I do not need in my life at all.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

I arrive home, again an awkward ride with Carlos who is not warming up to me at all. I wish that I could feel more comfortable around him, but there is just something that stops me from doing this. I always seem to get such cold feelings from him, but I shrug it off entering the Garcia's household.

"Hey mum," I say as I walk into the kitchen where my mum is sitting with Mrs Garcia.

"Hi Mrs Garcia."  
"Hi Kendall," she replies.

I sit down at the table, as Katie does beside me. The other Garcia siblings have all run off to their rooms most likely which is what they did yesterday.

"Did you two have a good day at school," I smile and nod.

"Yeah it was good. People seem to like me a lot, all because I stood up to these three girl's today," Katie goes on to talk about how the most popular yet bitchiest girls at her school had been picking on some poor defenceless girl and Katie had stood up to her, putting the popular girls in their place, making others look up to Katie for doing so.

"Yeah Katie was totally awesome. I mean I hate the Jennifer's. They just think they're better than everyone because all of their dads are rich and give them whatever they want," Antonio says, entering the kitchen to get some food.

"Thanks," Katie says in reply.

"And what about you Kendall, what did you do in school today?" my mum asked. I purse my lips wondering if this is the best time to ask my mum if I can go out tonight.

"I um, well I was kind of wondering if I could go out tonight?" an astonished look crosses over my face which she quickly tries to cover.

"Ah of course sweetie, where are you going?"  
"Um, a friend of mine is playing in t-the open mic night at this place called um, the JuiceBox and she wanted me to ah you know come along," my mother nods, still in shock. I never really go out which is why my mum is so surprised.

"You know Lucy Stone is way out of your league right," my head shoots up to see Carlos leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping water from a cup.

"Carlos!" Mrs Garcia shouts, giving her son a warning look.

"What, I'm just spearing the kid some heartbreak sheesh," Carlos replies, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I d-don't like Lucy like that. W-We're just friends."  
"Oh that's right, you like that Logan dude huh?" I stare a Carlos incredulously, wondering where on earth he gets off just blabbing this about to my family.

"Does Kendall have a crushie wushie," Katie mocks, reaching up to pinch my cheek playfully. I slap her hand away in annoyance.

"Why would you t-think that I like Logan?" I ask, my tolerance for Carlos depleting at an increasingly fast rate.

"Dude it's not as if what happened yesterday was in private or anything. You let Logan feel you up in the middle of the hall and cafeteria," Carlos jeered. My face was now completely red, Katie laughing hysterically, my mother watching me with wide eyes.

"Wait," Katie gasps out. "You did what! Where the hell did my big shy brother go."  
"Katie that's enough," my mother says sternly before turning to me. "Now Kendall, do we perhaps need to have a little bit of a talk."

That is the last straw as I stand, ready to hurry out of the kitchen.

"Mum I'm fine, C-Carlos is over-exaggerating-"

"Like hell I am," Carlos interrupts so I glare over at him.

"I'm just saying dude, you should really be more careful of who you associate with. Logan Mitchell's got a bit of a reputation if you know what I'm saying-"  
"Logan Mitchell," Mrs Garcia interrupts her son. "Oh honey, he's most definitely a trouble maker. Ted (Mr Garcia) has had a lot of trouble with him in the past."

"Yeah not to mention that he's a slut," Carlos adds in.

"Carlos watch you language," Mrs Garcia snaps, Carlos rolling his eyes as he turns back to his cup of water.

I most definitely wish I wasn't in this situation at all. I put my arms around my chest hugging myself as I mutter, "I need to go and get ready," before turning to run upstairs.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

I return back down stairs when it is time to leave. I still haven't worked out how I'm going to get there hoping that my mum will give me a ride.

"Are you sure you're not lying to me Carlos?" I hear Mrs Garcia say. I walk down the stairs to see Carlos and his mother having a slightly heated discussion.

"Mum I swear, I'm going over to Dak's to study for a test tomorrow."  
"And Dak's is the only place you're going to go. You're not going to go off to some all night long party are you?"

"No I swear I'm not. I'm going to Dak's and that's it."

Mrs Garcia purses her lips before reluctantly nodding, to which Carlos gives a slight cheer to.

"Oh Kendall honey, are you off now?"  
"Oh um, yeah, I was j-just going to see if my mum could g-give me a ride."  
"Your mum's out fetching dinner for us, but you don't need to worry, Carlos will give you a ride there," Carlos rolls his eyes before nodding gesturing for me to follow him.

"Remember, eleven-thirty curfew," I hear Mrs Garcia yell out, before Carlos shuts the front door as we walk out to his car.

"I-Is The JuiceBox on the way t-to where you're going?" I ask.

"Dude I'm going to The JuiceBox to."  
"I thought you said you were g-going to Daks house?"  
"Yeah I lied. I'm going to go try hit up this girl Camille. She's going to be there tonight."

"Oh," I mutter shutting my car door as Carlos begins to drive off.

The rest of the car drive is in an uncomfortable silence, Carlos tapping along to the beat of the radio against his steering wheel.

We pull up to The JuiceBox about twenty minutes later, Carlos waiting for me to get out so he can lock his car. He then walks away, as I walk slowly towards the door. I'm kind of nervous I must admit, not really knowing how this is going to turn out. I still don't particularly know Heather or Lucy all that well, but I hope I have a good time tonight.

As I enter the immediate smell of orange flares up through my nostrils. I look around to notice that there are a few people here. Not to many to make it crowded but just enough to allow everyone to have a good time. It seems to be quite a nice place, the lighting dim to set a certain mood of mystery, the sound of dreamy music hitting my ears making it seem rather quaint. I can't help but like it here.

As I walk in I already see Carlos has found the girl he is going to 'hit up' alongside another blond girl. She eyes me up, smiling brightly. She is quite pretty if I do say so, but there is some sought of hidden glint behind her eyes, as if she is up to mischief. I don't really bother to take any real notice as I see Heather behind the counter, serving a few customers, Lucy sitting on other side close to her with her notebook and a guitar in hand. She looks up just at the right time to see me, waving me over. I walk towards her, butterflies in my stomach, hoping that I just don't screw this up.

"Hey, I'm glad you came," Lucy says, which I smile to biting down on my bottom lip.

"Yeah, m-me to," I look up to Heather but her eyes are trained upon something that lies behind me. I turn and my stomach drops, my heart jumping up into my mouth. James sits at a table, across from him Logan. I quickly turn away hoping that Logan hasn't seen me.

"Yeah, I probably should've warned you. Sometimes he shows up here with James. I didn't think he would though tonight," Lucy shrugs it off like it's nothing, but I can feel his eyes upon the back of my neck. I don't like it one bit. I chance a glance over my shoulder and sure enough there it is. He is staring at me like a hungry line, licking his lips as if I am some form of prey to him.

"Kendall," I hear Lucy speak. "Just forget it okay," I nod, but I can't help but still feel him, staring, biting down on his lips.

"So you excited to hear me play?" Lucy asks.

"Y-Yeah totally, you ah play guitar."  
"Yeah have for a while now. You play to don't you?" I am a little taken aback by Lucy's intuitiveness.

"Um y-yeah a little? How did you k-know."  
"You just have that musician look about you. I don't know what it is, but I can just tell. You know if you want to borrow my guitar you can play up there tonight to," I immediately shake my head furiously from side to side, the mere idea making my stomach churn.

"I kind of figured you wouldn't. Maybe another time yeah," I don't reply with anything making Lucy laugh.

"Aw you're so adorable?"

We talk casually for a couple of minutes Heather coming over to join in. She doesn't talk very much, but she listens to what Lucy has to say which is basically what I am doing also.

"Excuse me?" the three of us turn around to see James standing there.

"U-Um, yes," Heather gulps walking over to him. James chuckles smiling lightly up at Heather making her swoon so obviously but James seems to not notice.

"Uh can I have another pineapple smoothie?" Heather nods turning around to begin to make him what he has ordered. James turns to look at me narrowing his eyes, so quickly look down, playing with the hem of my t-shirt. I look back up when I hear him talk again.

"Ah gone with the wind, one of my favourite books," he has picked up the book from behind the counter. The book I notice is Heathers, for she has been reading it the past two lunch times.

"Y-Yeah, one of mine t-to," Heather replies smiling.

"But there is one thing that I do know and that is that I love you. In spite of you, me and this whole silly world going to pieces around us I love you. That is definitely one of my favourite lines of the story," Heather looks as if she is about to fall of the face of the earth after listening to James recite those few words.

"Absolute stunner this one. Maybe we could get the rest of the book club to read it. I've already read it enough, but it's always good to show people what quality novels really are don't you think?" Heather can only nod, left speechless from before.

I begin to see trouble however when Logan gets up and begins to walk over. I in all honesty can't deal with this.

"Hello blondie," he says once he is standing right in front of me. James only just noticing that Logan has arrived turns towards us.

"Logan let's go sit back down huh," he glares at me once again, as if I am actually asking for this.

"Nah, I like the view better from here?"  
"Fuck off Mitchell," Lucy suddenly pipes up. "It's obvious that Kendall's not interested in you, so why don't you take lover boy here and go back and take your seats."  
"So bitter Lucy, Jeez I remember when you used to be the life of the party," Logan sniggers. I notice Lucy face drop for a few seconds, and I suddenly feel so bad for her. More than that I hate Logan for what he is doing. How can someone be so horrible?

"Now back to you sweetheart," Logan reaches up to softly caress my cheek, running his fingers don to my collar bone.  
"How about we get out of this joint huh, I'll show you a good time."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I spit. My eyes immediately widen for I have no idea where that could have possibly come from.

"Mmm, feisty that's such a turn on," Logan moans, the sound of this making my breath hitch in the back of my throat. His tongue darts out once again moistening his lips as his fingers dip lower. I can feel myself loosing again, the tug Logan has upon me winning but out of nowhere I am shoving him away. I don't know where all of this courage is suddenly coming from, utterly surprising myself.

"Look I don't know what kind of games you're playing but I don't want anything to do with them!" I can see that I am causing a scene, eyes turning to face both Logan and I, but for once I don't care. There is no way I am letting Logan have this much control over me.

"From what I've seen so far you've liked playing my games," Logan replies huskily, trying to grab at me again. I again shove him away.

"Look you need to stop okay. I don't want you touching me, I don't want you looking at me, I don't want you near me. There is no way I'm letting you take advantage of me anymore."  
"Advantage?" Logan scoffs. His eyes suddenly darken, not with lust but with anger. "You don't even know what it truly means to be taken advantage of," his voice is low, deadly and utterly threatening as he steps closer to me. I want to step back wondering exactly what have I gotten myself into.

"I just-I-I don't want you near me anymore so just leave me the hell alone. I've heard enough about you to know exactly what you are."

"And what have you heard about me exactly," our noses are now touching as he looks deeply into my eyes.

"That all you are is a whore."

I don't know why it happened, but all of a sudden Logan is backing up looking absolutely downtrodden. I have never seen someone look so hurt before, but that look is gone within a flash replaced by his usually cocky expression.

"Whatever you say princess, but let me tell you one thing," he leans in close to whisper in my ear, "don't think I don't feel the way your body tenses up whenever I'm near you, don't think that I don't know that you're attracted to me. I know Kendall and let me just say I get what I want and right now what I want is you," with that he steps back and winks.

"See you later princess," he says before he is leaving the JuiceBox, James following quick in tow. The chorus of voice starts up again, everyone stopping to stare at the scene and continuing on what they were doing before.

"Well that was actually impressive. I didn't think you had it in you," Lucy laughs, as I turn to sit back down wondering what I have gotten myself in for. Logan wants me, and I am sure with the way that he acts he will do whatever to get what he wants.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please?**

_Question: Do you think Kendall was being too harsh to Logan at The JuiceBox or do you think that what he said is justified. Also what clues did you guys pick up from the whole, "You don't know what it truly means to be taken advantage of?" _

**TBC**

_Your Sincerely_

_WindowsDown22_


	4. Is It To Much To Ask For A Pity Party

**Broken, but you can fix me.**

**Pairings: Kogan, Jeather, Carmille, Slight Lozzy, Jendall, past Lett, strong Jagan friendship.**

**Warnings: sexual/physical abuse, smut in later chapters, angst galore.**

**This chapter rating: T**

**Summary: Kendall moves with his family to Minnesota, after a messy divorce between his mother and step-father. There he moves in with the Garcia's, long-time friends of his mothers. Kendall has always been shy and kept to himself, but his new school brings out a new side of him. Especially when he meets Logan Mitchell; a boy who gets under his skin from the moment he lays eyes on him. Friendship and relationships are formed, alongside secrets which are revealed. But along the way, can Kendall fix what seems to be a permanently broken boy?**

**Also, for those who are wondering Kendall's just nervous and that is why he stutters. He'll eventually get over it guys. Sorry if it's annoying but it has to be done.**

**Okay, so I just want to say, the Jeather is actually kind of important to this story, and a little bit more is revealed about Logan. I think this story is coming along nicely and I just want to say, keep reviewing and favouriting and alerting please. It means a lot when people do. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Is it too much to ask for a pity party**

**Thanks to **_Breakfree, Xbigtimerusherx, digimontklover, Cookie Monster Giggles, bubzchoc, I Love KL, SpidermanInPlaid, XxxAnimaniacxxX, lilygirl42001, rawbbles, KEALY KAMES, simple4182, LindiJo, Stian Lossantos_** and**_ mavk4444_** for all of your favs, alerts and reviews. They mean a lot and keep me going.**

* * *

_Kendall's P.O.V_

A week. An entire week has gone by, and I don't know what I should do. Logan hasn't as far as I know made a move to 'get what he wants' but it doesn't mean he hasn't got a plan running through his mind. The entire week all he has been doing is staring straight at me. Staring at me when he is sitting in the cafeteria, James trying to hold up a conversation with him. Staring at me when I arrive at my locker in the morning, even if Ozzy has him pushed up against his own, their lips smashed together. Staring at me when we see each other at any point in time; walking down the hallways, when we ran into each other in the bathrooms that one time. The stare is one full of absolute arrogance, as if he actually knows that one day he was going to have me. The smirk that comes along with it however, is what really annoys me. He has this half smirk thing going on, that looks so hot on him. It makes my breath quicken every time I see him with that stupid smirk. He's right, I am attracted to him. But how has this happened to me. I've never been attracted to anyone in my life before, absolutely no one. Well maybe that's not entirely true. I've been attracted to others, but not in this way. In the way I want to rip all of their clothes off and have their hands all over me, running through my hair and downwards, lower to where I want to be touched so badly by them and-

"Kendall!" I look up to see Lucy, who has this knowing glint in her eyes. We are in the cafeteria during lunch on Monday. Logan is sitting straight across from us as usual, his eyes upon me with his predatory gaze.

"Jesus, I was yelling at you for like an entire minuet. I mean if you really need to get it out of your system just go and fuck him so you can move on with your life. He'll be happy to, just don't expect anything out of him after that," I sigh, my head moving to my hands.

"Ugh, h-how has this happened to m-me?" I mumble my voice coming out muffled due to my head being in my hands. I honestly can't believe it.

"People become attracted to others, it's not that bigger deal," Lucy tries.

"Well it is a big deal for me okay."

I look over at him, and there it is again. It is quite unnerving to say the least but what can I do about it.

"I-I just wish he would stop staring at me," I again mumble.

I leave the cafeteria after lunch, feeling uneasy. There's just something about the way he looks at me. I can't fathom it, but it makes me feel queasy, sick to the stomach.

"Are we still going to hang out after school?" Lucy asks me. I nod in return.

Lucy had asked me on Friday if I wanted to something during the weekend. I was taken my surprise so much so that I immediately declined her offer. She looked a little taken aback before she had frowned. I don't know why I had told her know, maybe because I was a little scared of 'hanging out' with someone. It wasn't something that I was used to doing at all, and I was frightened by the prospect of something new. Then again this whole place had been something new to me. Actually making friends, being attracted to someone, having someone's hands upon me, touching me in ways that left me absolutely hot and bothered and-

"Kendall!" I look to see Lucy again.

"Jesus Christ, stop thinking about him!"

"How do you know I was thinking about him!" I retort, Lucy staring back at me. I am confused as to why until I realise I has uttered an actual sentence without stuttering.

"I-I-" I shook my head, my arms moving to wrap around my chest.

"Look I'm sorry okay; let's just meet up outside the gates after school all right. Heather's probably going to end up hanging out with us. If not I normally give her a ride home anyway so she'll be there," I nod before turning on my heel and entering my classroom.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

"Y-Your cars really n-nice," I say as we are driving.

"Yeah totally, birthday present from my parents. They got it because they felt bad about missing my birthday, but who cares I got a car out of it anyway right?" I could see that Lucy really did care though. It is all in her eyes.

"Heather who are you texting?" I am sitting up front, with Heather in the back. Lucy is looking through her rear view mirror, to see Heather phone in hand her fingers moving over the key pad at a rapid pace.

"What I ah it's no one?" I turn around to see her blushing profusely.

"Oh my god, seriously who are you texting, tell me right now," Lucy is really interested in knowing who Heather is texting, so looks to me saying, "take the wheel."

She then let's go, before turning around to try and grab Heather's phone out of her phone.

"Oh my god, Lucy, stop, what the hell are you doing?" Lucy comes back triumphant, retaking the wheel Heather's phone in hand.

"Lucy stop it, give it back," Heather swipes out at Lucy trying to grab her phone, but comes up short as Lucy begins to giggle.

"Texting Jamesy now are we," Heather finally manages to get her phone back, pouting as she refuses to talk let alone look at Lucy.

"Aw come on, I think it's cute. You might have your first boyfriend out of this," Heather scoffs.

"What, you might, I mean you heard how he was like reciting that book basically to you, and now your texting him. What if he likes you Heather but your just not gutsy enough to come right out and say, I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember, would you like to go get coffee some time."

"Shouldn't he a-ask her out though. I-I mean isn't the g-guy supposed to do that?" I ask.

"Well I guess, but maybe he just needs a little bit of a push. I mean he might think all Heather wants is to be friends, because she's not making it obvious enough you know. So then they might just get stuck in the friendship zone forever you know?"

"The f-friendship zone?" I ask questioningly. Lucy chuckles.

"Oh do we have a lot to teach you."

The rest of the car ride is spent, discussing what the friendship zone is and how Heather should just ask James out. It's kind of weird conversation to be a part of, being the only guy in the car, but in a way it's kind of nice to just be able to talk with people who I am now beginning to consider to be my friends.

We have previously decided that we are going to go to Lucy's house to hang out for a bit, so that's what we do. I hadn't been expecting to see what I am seeing when I first thought of Lucy's house. It is huge like a mansion. Everything outside is a shining white as well, the grass greener than any I have ever seen before. A fountain is in the middle of the lawn, spurting out water and the gardens are absolutely exquisite, everything so neat cut and colourful.

"Oh m-my god your h-house is-"

"I know all right. It's so ridiculous, but that's my parents for you."

Lucy exits her car, both Heather and I doing the same, Heather deciding that she would hang out with the two of us tonight. When I enter the house, my mouth falls agape, the inside being just as admirable as the outside.

"H-How I m-mean just…" I trial off not really knowing what else there is to say. Lucy is just someone who you do not expect this of. Her clothes don't look designer, and she has this kind of grungy look about her. I think of her as someone who is a rocker chick, not someone who wears fancy dresses and goes to tea parties. Upon seeing a picture of that I let out a laugh. When I turn to see Lucy glowering at me, I gulp biting down on my bottom lip. If looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

"I'm s-sorry I just-"

"Don't apologize; just don't say or do anything else okay. I know how ridiculous this all is, and trust me if I could move out of it I would, but I'm stuck here. Let's just go up to my room okay," I nod following Lucy up the elegant stairs, before turning another corner to find more stairs which we climb. I am surprised to find that Lucy now pulls down the door way to the attic, the stairs descending, allowing us to walk up. When I see Lucy's room, I immediately feel a little bit more at home. It is simply because this is more her. Everything about this screams Lucy. There is a double airbed in the middle of the room, l the walls covered with posters of rock legends. Guitars line one side of the room, the other having a small desk with many a papers laying messily a top it. I look at the papers on the desk I see sheets of music notes and lyrics. I smile before turning back to Lucy. She is standing behind me, Heather already sitting on top of Lucy bed, which is messily made.

"I got really mad at my mum this one time, because she was trying to force me to wear this frilly pink dress, to my 'best friends' party," she put air quotes around the words best friend, scoffing at the thought of it. "I hated that girl. She was so fancy and proper and looked down upon anyone else who wasn't. It was just like she was better than everyone else, and I hate when people think that about themselves. Anyways, I refused to go to the party, my mum tried to make me saying that it wouldn't look good if I didn't, because you know my parents are all about looks and what looks good and not associating with anyone who isn't deemed worthy and all that bull shit. So when I wouldn't go she threatened to take everything away from me. She said she'd make me sleep in the attic if I didn't go, so I moved up here the next night. I had heaps of pocket money saved up and other money from like shovelling snow off driveways and stuff so I brought everything in here, cool right."

"Y-Yeah," I really did think it was cool. It just seems so fitting.

"So we can hang out here for a bit. I thought maybe we could muck around on the guitars, and maybe you could play something for me," I could see the twinkle in her eyes and I immediately refused.

"Oh come on, why the hell not. I'm not going to make fun of you or anything, and I promise on Heather's behalf that she won't either okay," I still shook my head.

"Ugh, your no fun," she lightly slaps my chest before moving over to grab one of the guitars herself.

"Do you want to hear a new song I wrote," I nod, so she walks over and grabs some sheets of paper off her desk. When she begins to play, I can hear the soul behind her voice. This is her true passion, and that is obviously so.

"Lucy, quieten that racket down, and get down here now," Lucy groans standing up and placing the guitar back against the wall. She then walks over and pushes the stairs back down.

"I have friends over so leave me alone."

"Do not speak to me that way. I am your mother and you will respect me. Now tell you friends to leave. Your father has some colleagues from the office coming over, and we need to make sure to impress them, that's why I brought you this dress," I see Lucy roll her eyes in disgust, knowing that the dress must be hideous, probably worse than pink with frills.

"I am not wearing that."

"You will be wearing this, because your father's colleagues are bringing their families over. You never know, maybe one of them will have an allegeable son for you to date."

"Oh my god mum, there is no way I'm going out with some snooty rich boy okay and that's that."

"Well these boy would be much better than that other one you dated, he looked far too unworthy to date you, and then he went and broke my poor babies heart."

"Shut up mum," Lucy hisses. I can hear Lucy's mother go to say something more, but is interrupted by Lucy who says, "It doesn't matter anyway mother, because I have a boyfriend already."

"And when do I get to meet his so called boyfriend."

"Right now," Lucy turns to me, motioning me over, teeth barred against one another.

"Come over here sweetie," she gestures, eyes pleading with me. This strange situation has even got Heather's attention away from her phone, her eyes wondering over us. I move forward, to where the stairs descend, looking down to see Mrs Stone. She looks conceited, her posture full of haughtiness. Her lips are pulled together in a tight line, her eyes raking over me scrutinizing my every move.

"U-Um hello, M-Mrs Stone," the woman's eyes are cold, and it makes me gulp my nerves beginning to kick in.

"Well what's you name then boy?"

"I-I-"

"His name is Kendall Knight, and he is so very lovely. Treats me like the princess I am. In fact he is taking me out tonight, aren't you Kendall, to the Palm Woods restaurant, the one where father took you last year for your anniversary," Lucy hand has moved to wraps around my arms, her head leaning against my shoulder.

"Hmph," her mother speaks, her eyes narrowing.

"Well you'll have to cancel, this dinner is important."

"I'll only cancel if I don't have to wear the dress."

"You are not bargaining with me young lady. You will do as you are told."

"Well the limo will be arriving in half and hour mother so it's either no dress, or I won't be there."

Her mother looks absolutely furious, her eyes almost bulging out of her eye-sockets.

"Fine," she spits, turning on her heel. "Sebastian will have dinner ready at seven, and at least look somewhat presentable."

Lucy pulls up the stairs, sighing straight afterwards.

"W-What was that a-about?"

"Sorry I had to; otherwise all night would've been her trying to set me up with some stuck-up douche-bag," she moves to be lying back on her bed, Heather returning to texting James. I smile, realising that this could end up being something real, a real friendship between the three of us. I don't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

_Logan's P.O.V_

I went around to James' house after another rough night with my father. He had spent my money again, the money that I fucking earn for food and necessary supplies to live off of, and spent it on fucking booze. I hate him; I hate him with a passion.

He had actually made me cry tonight. I barely ever cry. My life wasn't exactly the happiest of ones, but I had accepted that a long time ago. That is why I rarely ever cry, because I'm used to it. Tonight though was just so horrible. I couldn't stand it. I had cried so much that it was enough for a life time. It was as if all the tears I had been holding back hit me all at once, breaking down the damns as I had merely fell to the floor and began to sob. He had actually tried to comfort me at least, but I had pushed him away. I had left straight afterward, planning on going to Ozzy, just to relieve some of the tension that had amounted within me, but when I got there he was busy. Next stop was to James'.

I knock at the door, trying to rub my face clear of any indication that I had been crying. I had cried in front of James once. It was horrible. He had sat there, and hugged me. He had hugged me until I had stopped whispering sweet nothing in my ear in attempt to comfort me. It made me feel like a freak, but more importantly it made me feel horrid inside. All because of the pity James had shown me. It was written all over him, and I hated it. I hated seeing that from him.

I knock again, and this time James' mother answers. It mother is so sweet, the sweetest person you could ever meet. Sometimes she comes off a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know her, she is such a lovely person. She is someone that I would want to be my mum, someone to replace my own mother if I actually knew where she was.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" she questions, pulling me into her warm embrace.

"It's nothing Mrs Diamond, um is James' here?" I ask.

"Yeah of course honey, he's up in his room," I pull out of her hug and move to walk towards the stairs. I feel another gaze, these eyes much more predatory. I turn and see James' step-father looking at me from the couch, where he should be watching television. It's why I hate coming to James' place, not that I would ever tell him that. I would never tell him about what his step-father truly is like. When James was a kid, his actual father abandoned him. James always felt like it was his fault that his family was busted up. When James' step-father came into the picture, he was so happy to have a family again. That's why I can never take that away from him.

I clench my jaw, staring straight ahead as I ascend the stairs. I find James sitting on top of his bed, his phone in hand as he is texting.

"Who are you texting?" I ask him.

"Heather," the reply is blunt and straight to the point.

"Oh, why are you texting her?"

"She's really cool?"

"How would you know?"

"She's in my book club, and I talk to her a bit about poetry and books and stuff. She's really cool?"

"Cool, she's the one that hangs out with Kendall isn't she?"

"And Lucy, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I don't remember her ever being cool," I fall down to lie next to James, my head going to lie upon his chest.

"Well she actually is. You and I have different interpretations on what the word cool means remember."

"Yeah I guess."

James continues to text, and I begin to feel a little sorry for myself. Sure I hadn't wanted him to have a pity party for me, but he normally is able to tell when something is going on with me. It's like he's not even paying attention to me anymore, all because he's texting this Heather person. I don't feel my eyes drooping, not even realising I have fallen asleep until my dreams take over, the only sound being my sorrow-filled screams.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please?**

_Question: What is up with James' step-father?_

**TBC**

_Your Sincerely_

_WindowsDown22_


	5. Deep Down I'm Soft For You

**Broken, but you can fix me.**

**Pairings: Kogan, Jeather, Carmille, Slight Lozzy, Jendall, past Lett, strong Jagan friendship.**

**Warnings: sexual/physical abuse, smut in later chapters, angst galore.**

**This chapter rating: M**

**Summary: Kendall moves with his family to Minnesota, after a messy divorce between his mother and step-father. There he moves in with the Garcia's, long-time friends of his mothers. Kendall has always been shy and kept to himself, but his new school brings out a new side of him. Especially when he meets Logan Mitchell; a boy who gets under his skin from the moment he lays eyes on him. Friendship and relationships are formed, alongside secrets which are revealed. But along the way, can Kendall fix what seems to be a permanently broken boy?**

**Okay, sorry this has taken awhile. I've kind of been focused on one of my other stories Zoo Boy. I've gotten a lot of response for it, but if you haven't given it a good read, then I urge you to go do so. It's like my baby at the moment, but I'm trying to keep updating for all my stories. I am trying to update Everything's Better With You if anyone is wondering so perhaps in the next week sometime.**

**And I am sad to say, I feel like nothing happens in this chapter. A lot of you have guessed what had is happening in this story, and it will probably all be revealed soon, so just keep on keeping on. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Deep down I'm soft for you**

**Thanks to **_maceyrenee, kc1690, SweetyBird282, spyteens1234, raych-btr, Liz Schmidt, Lonelygrl91, Xbigtimerusherx, KEALY KAMES, rawbbles, I Love KL, kat4543, BreakFree, mavk4444, Cookie Monster Giggles, bubzchoc, XxxAnimaniacxxX, kc1690, lilygirl42001, digimontklover and SpidermanInPlaid_** for all of your lovely favs, alerts and reviews. They mean the world to me so keep them coming pretty please.**

* * *

_Kendall's P.O.V_

I walk into the cafeteria taking what has become my seat. Lucy and Heather are waiting for me, smiling as I sit down.

"S-So how did your dinner g-go?" I ask Lucy.

She laughs it off, explaining how pedantic her mother was. She is glad however that her mother didn't try to set her up with any of the 'snooty nosed brats' Lucy's words exactly.

"I mean trust me, she isn't thrilled about you. She kept going on and on about how I should try to be with one of the guys there, but she never once actually tried to get me to talk to them, which was a nice change."

I nod my head, eating my fries. We continue our conversation like this, eating whilst doing so until the bell rings. I already know that Logan isn't at school today. I hadn't seen him this morning at his locker, and he is always there either hooking up with Ozzy or some other bimbo. I go to my locker before class, wanting to grab some books. Heather's class is on the way there, so she walks with me.

"S-So did y-you keep texting J-James last night?" I ask. I have become more comfortable with Heather over the past week. She has opened up a little more, something I am glad for.

"Yeah, we didn't stop texting until like eleven-thirty," the smile on Heather's face was nice to see. I can tell she really likes James, and I am very happy for her.

"T-That's so cool," I say, finally reaching my locker. I am about to put in my locker combination, when I hear loud footsteps approaching me. I turn to see Carlos and his buddies standing in front of me, large cups of something in their hands.

"I-I-C-Carlos?" he is at the front of the throng of meathead jocks, a snarky smile upon his lips. There is something else hidden behind his eyes, but I don't get the chance to try and decipher what it is, as Carlos chuckles before looking to his left then his right, his mates egging him with forceful nods, before he turns back to me, and throws whatever is in the cup at me. A slushie like liquid, hits me in the face, as I stagger back. I can hear everyone around me laughing, as I look down at my front seeing the blue stain, streaking across my white long-sleeved shirt. I look up to see all of them, their bodies bent in two as they are doubled over in laughter.

"Aww is newbie about to cry," I look towards one of Carlos' friends who is talking, recognizing him as Dak. He is the one who yelled at me when I had stood by Carlos' car on the first day of school. He then laughs some more before turning to Carlos and high-fiving him saying, "That was a good one bro."

I wonder what I did for Carlos to do this to me, a lot of people still standing in the hall way muffling their giggles as they stare. I don't even get the chance to ask, turning and running off down the hall away from everyone. I can hear footsteps following me, alongside the jeers of all the jocks but I don't care. I find and empty hallway and decide to fall back against the lockers, trying to keep the tears at bay. Up until this point, I had begun to think that things would be different at this school. It is just the fact that I have actual friends that had my mind changed. At my old school, I had been relentlessly bullied not that I ever put up a fuss about it. I was too shy to do so, but a lot of things just seem different here. I haven't even thought about people actually being mean to me, yet here I am sprayed with paint, ready to let my tears fall.

"Heather I found him!" I hear someone shout. I look up having had my head buried between my knees previously to see James walking towards me. His lips are curved up into a sad smile which has me confused.

"Hey man, you all right?" He asks. I shrug in return. Heather comes bounding around the corner at this point, and upon seeing us together she walks towards us slowly.

"Are you all right Kendall?" Again I shrug. Heather walks right up to me, before sitting down in the same position I am.

"God I hate those guys, they think just because their on the hockey team that they rule the freakin school," I didn't even known that Carlos is on the hockey team, not that I care about him anymore.

"Yeah, they're such assholes," I hadn't expected to hear that from James, but a lot of things about him surprise me. I can see Heather smiling up at him her eyes alight with something that is unexplainable to me.

"Hey you guys wait here all right?" James has suddenly gone, and I wonder where to for a moment, until Heather puts her arm around me reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It has all happened to us at some point. Last year, there was this girl. Head cheerleader, blonde, big boobs, everything you need to get by in life apparently. She used to pick on me all the time. One time, she and a bunch of her friends dumped me in the cafeteria rubbish bins. Locked me in there in front of everyone. No one helped me until the janitor finally came round. Ugh, I hated her guts, so just know that you're not alone on this one."

I feel really bad for Heather, but I am just glad she seems to understand. James returns a few moments later, with a fresh low cut singlet top. I don't usually wear singlet tops. I don't particularly like them, and I normally wear long sleeves sometimes with sweater vests anyways. I'm not in the right to refuse it however, for I don't have any other choice. James hands it to me and I thank him for his help. As I look at it though, my eyes widen.

"I c-can't wear this?" I say, holding it back out to him.

"Yeah, well I went to lost property, and I didn't think you would want to wear a purple knitted sweater with rainbows and a unicorn on it?" I go to let out a small chuckle at this, but I look down at the singlet again, the chuckle dying upon my lips. "And then I remembered that Logan has a few spare clothes in his locker and I was pretty sure he wouldn't mind."

"What's wrong with it anyway?" Heather asks. I show her the front of the singlet and she cracks up laughing.

"He honestly wears this?" she asks James in between giggles. James just rolls his eyes nodding. I look my eyes scan over it once more, my cheeks reddening at the sight of naked girls running towards the beach, the words upon the singlet saying, 'I wish that all could be California girls'. **(1)**

"I-Is this really all you h-have?"

"I told you, that or knitted pink sweater with rainbows and a unicorn on it."

I am about to go to the lost property and pick up this sweater, when a thought crosses my mind. I smile realising that I will be wearing an article of Logan's clothing. It seems a weird thing to get excited over, but I am. I quickly change right there, wondering what was in the appeal of wearing someone else's clothing. My first thought is that it makes me feel closer to him, but then I shake that away. I don't want to be close to him, so then why do I have a big goofy grin upon my lips just because I am wearing an article of his clothing.

"We should get you to the bathroom to clean off your face," Heather says, before letting out a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but that shirt looks absolutely ridiculous on you?" I shove her a little, before moving to go off to the bathroom. When I don't hear Heather's foot-steps following me, I turn back to see her talking to James, twirling her hair in her index finger. I leave her to talk to him, wondering off to my bathroom by myself. I am just glad that James helped me. I subconsciously move my arms to hug myself, bringing the material closer to my skin. I blush when I lean down and sniff the singlet, my nose acting on its own accord. I don't even know why I did that, but I am just glad that no one was around to see what I did. I clean the slushie off of my face, the red tint on my cheeks never leaving, as I then make my way to my last class for the day.

The first thing I do when I sit down in class is pull my phone out secretively, and text my mum. I don't want to have Carlos give me a ride home after what he did. She texts me back and says that she's at a job interview and can't. That definitely means I will have to catch a ride home with Carlos. When the last bell rings I groan. I walk out of class, towards the front exit. When I see Carlos' car, I frown my head hanging low as I see Carlos surrounded by all of his friends. I can't go over there with them, so I wait hoping that they will leave soon. I don't know why Carlos decided to do that to me. I don't know what I did wrong, but there is obviously something. I'm not in the best hiding place, and I know that they will soon see me, so I decide to bite the bullet and walk over in hopes they won't notice me. As I am walking though, the red streak in Lucy's hair catches my eyes. I see Lucy stalking towards Carlos. I watch as she struts right up to him, pulls her fist back and punches him right in the face. Carlos falls to the ground in pain.

"Aw is poor Carly going to cry," she whines out. "Maybe that will teach you for messing with my friend," she finishes before she turns around, sees me and begins to walk my way.

"And that's what payback taste like," she laughs. I'm not a violent person myself, but seeing Carlos standing up with a slight blood nose, makes me smile. Sure maybe people will pick on me, but the difference between here and my old school, is that I have friends who will be my side when they do.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

Lucy ends up giving me a ride home. I'm thankful for this, as I suppose I'm not in Carlos' good books as of right now. When she drops me off, I thank her giving her a hug. It full of warmth and friendliness, a feeling that I never want to let go of. Reluctantly however I do, opening the car door to leave, waving as Lucy drives off. I enter the Garcia's house, happy that Carlos is nowhere to be seen. Of course I will eventually end up seeing him again, for we share the same room, but for now I can escape from him.

"Hey m-mum," I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hello honey," of course none of the other kids are home, because Carlos will be picking them up.

"Where's everyone else?" She asks me.

"Oh, I ah g-got a ride home with a friend," I shrug, picking up an apple from the fruit bowl and biting into it.

"Oh okay, it's really good to see you making friends Kendall."

"Ah yeah, t-thanks mum."

"No problem sweetie, uh also, I just thought you should know that, Sylvia, Ted and I are going out tonight. There's a small party with a bunch of girlfriends and their husbands from back in the day, so you kids will have the house to yourself tonight. Does that sound all right honey?"

"Ah, that's o-okay I guess," now I am even more nervous, wondering what will happen with Carlos, now that none of the adults will be home. He'll probably want to get me back for what happened with Lucy.

I go up to my room, sitting at the desk as I pull out some homework that I have. I have written a half a page of an essay for English when my bedroom door opens. Carlos stands their before rolling his eyes, and moving to his closet. I don't particularly know why, but I continue ignore him either way.

"Our parents are going out tonight," Carlos mutters. Before I can reply to this he says, "I'm having my friends over so stay out of my way, got it." He doesn't wait for an answer and leaves our room.

I end up staying in my room until late at night doing my homework, my mum coming up to say good-bye before she left, dropping of a plate of dinner as she does so. When I finally finish I decide to go downstairs to wash off my plate. As I am doing so, I hear voices coming from the longue. I walk over to the door, to look in seeing that Carlos has two lady friends over. I recognize one from the Juice Bar the other night, the brunet girl who Carlos was trying to 'hit up'. If I remember rightly, her name is-

"You look really nice tonight Camille," I hear Carlos say. I grimace at Carlos' unsubtle attempts at flirting. I look towards the blond girl remembering her as well, not knowing her name however. Camille and Carlos are staring into each other's eyes, the blond girl rolling her eyes just like I would if I were a third wheel in this situation. I turn away, becoming hungry so I re-enter the kitchen.

"Carlos I'm getting something to drink," I hear the blond announce, but I don't particularly realise this means she will be entering the kitchen as well until she is standing in the doorway facing me.

"Hello," she speaks sweetly.

"I uh um, h-hello," she laughs sounding like wind chimes, flicking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm Jo," she says, walking forth holding out her hand.

"Oh um, I-I'm um K-Kendall," I reply, placing my unsteady hand out, gripping hers as I shake.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kendall. I'm guessing your Carlos' new roommate," I nod.

"Well, why aren't you out there with us. Have you been stuck in your room all this time."

"Well I-I have a l-lot of homework."

"Screw homework, come on," she grabs my hand, tugging me forth, but I resist.

"I-I um think its b-best if I d-don't go out t-there," she turns back to me smiling.

"Please. Do you know how boring it is being the third wheel? I mean their practically about to make-out on the couch and I'm just going to be sitting their awkwardly."

"W-Well I mean why d-did you c-come t-then," Jo rolls her eyes.

"Carlos was meant to have one of his friends here so it would kind of be like a double date, I was mad at him when this friend didn't show, but now I'm even madder that he kept a cutie like you hidden up in room. Why didn't he just get you to come down in the first place?"

"I-I don't know, I-I mean I not h-his most f-favourite of p-person at the m-moment," she smiles grabbing my hand once more and pulling me towards the longue.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I just-I need to-"I wrench my hand away from hers quickly bolting upstairs, not turning back to look at her. When I shut the door, I let out a deep breath. I don't know why I found it strange to be around Jo, but there was just something about her that was off putting. I lie down on my bed, wondering what to think about all that has happened not only today but since moving to Sherwood. In doing this my eyes drift close as I fall of into an unsettling sleep.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

_I enter the school, making my way over to my locker. I push past throngs of teenagers, finally arriving at my destination when I see him waiting for me. I feel like turning on my heel, and running away to place where he is unable to find me. Something burns inside me though, an unforeseen fire that pushes me towards him._

"_Hey sweetheart," he moans out, biting down on his bottom lip, as he sees me approach. He expects me to run away, cower like I normally would, but not today. Not today Logan Mitchell. I walk right up to him, grab the collar of his shirt and pull him forward, crashing our lips together effectively wiping the smug smirk off his face. The kiss is heated, full of a passion that I would have never expected myself to be capable of. Logan soon takes control, something that I find I like quite a lot. I would have never guessed I would have liked to be dominated, but the groan that I let out when Logan shoves me harshly back against the row of lockers behind us, proves me wrong. As hands roam everywhere, I look up only to see we are the only two in the hallway. I am thankful for this as mere seconds later, Logan's hands are at the hem of my jeans moving lower and lower…_

"_L-Logan," I hiss, as he begins to rub me through my jeans creating a delicious friction. My mind is completely lost in the intense feeling that Logan's hand is causing me to feel._

"_Logan, p-please I-I-Don't s-stop," I grunt out, my hands wealkly gripping the back of his neck._

"_Oh g-god," I feel embarrassed that I am already so close, but I don't care at the present moment, my hips moving rhythmically in circles against his palm._

"_Does it feel good baby?" and there's that voice. That self-righteous voice, everything about it, the tone, the way he drawls out his words in a little whine like the innocent self he had never been, making him seem superior. This time I don't have the energy to fight him though, but then I realise that even if I did, I wouldn't want to. It all feels so good, amazing in fact._

"_Yes," I whimper, my head flinging back, hitting the metal behind me with a loud clunk._

"_God you're a slut aren't you. It's just like I told you, I get what I want. I always get what I want," I can hear him smiling, the image of him doing so with his cocky half smirk, engraved in my mind forever._

_His lips are soon at my neck, sucking and biting, kissing me in ways that has my head spinning._

"_Ngh! Yes, I-I-oh-"_

_He removes his hand, not letting me tumble over the edge. _

"_W-Why did you-"I am cut off, by Logan falling to his knees, his hands moving fast to pull off my belt and then unzip me. When my cock is released from its clothed confines, I let out a pleasurable sigh, but when the warm heat of Logan's mouth replaces this, I can't help it. With one long suck, him moaning around my dick, the feeling of my member hitting the back of his throat, I throw my head back in the throes of pleasure._

"_Logan!" I scream._

"_Dude," I look down, Logan's face becoming that of nothing but a blur._

"_Dude, dude…DUDE!"_

I sit up in my bed, panting heavily as I look around to see Carlos standing over me. He is chuckling shaking his head in laughter.

"W-What-"I pause when I move, feeling a sticky substance coating the inside of my boxers. I face turns red in an instance, realising what had happened. I knew of wet dreams, never having experienced one myself however. Carlos is trying to muffle his giggles, not doing a very good job of it however.

"Y-You um better, g-get cleaned up," he lets out a chuckle, before managing to calm himself. "And if I were you, I would hope that no one heard me," he laughs again before walking out of the room, clothed for school, muttering something like, "This is one to tell the guys."

Utterly humiliated, I feel tears stinging my eyes, but I hold them back, standing before grimacing as cum dribbles out the leg wholes of my boxers and down my thighs. I walk to the bathroom, after finding clothes ready to clean myself.

When I make my way downstairs I am glad to see no one is in the kitchen. I quickly make myself breakfast, scarfing it down, when Carlos walks back into the kitchen.

"Hurry up we need to go," I can't meet his eyes, my gaze remaining downwards.

"W-Where is everyone e-else?"

"My mum decided to take the others to school on her way to work, so I don't have to run them around and your mums gone off to look for a job again. Having known your sister for a week now, I'm sure she would've never let you live it down."

Carlos them laughs before making obscene gestures with his hand, shouting in high pitched scream, "Yes Logan, Oh god Logan you're so good," he then laughs shaking his head before going on to say, "Pathetic." He grabs the keys and says he will be waiting out in the car. When he leaves, I pull my knees up to my chest, burying my head in between them. I feel like a fool, trying to keep the tears at bay. When I hear I car horn honk, I quickly stand, wiping my eyes before moving towards the door. I don't speak to Carlos at all on the ride to school, something he doesn't particularly have a problem with, turning his music up high as he drives to school, allowing me to ignore him for the moment. I want to scream at him though, shout at him and cuss him out until he knows how he has made me feel. I don't however for I am not brave enough to do so, instead deciding to suffer in silence.

The moment we arrive at school, I am the on ditching Carlos this time. I walk to my locker, my dream soon coming to mind. This is exactly how it had started, me arriving at school, going to my locker only to see-

"Hey sweet cheeks," Logan muses, his plump lips which I had imagined around my dick, jutted out in an adorable pout.

"I hear you have something of mine," I think back trying to remember, but I can't think of anything that I could have of his.

"As adorable I bet you'd look in my singlet, I would like it back," he is soon in front of me smirking his hands moving to my hips to grip them rather tightly.

"Oh I um d-don't have it with m-me," I stutter out.

"Oh, well I'm sure you can get it to me sometime or rather," his fingers move to play with my hair. "Maybe I could come around some time."

"I-I don't t-think-"

"Can't you leave him the fuck alone Logan, it's obvious he doesn't want anything from," Logan turns around to see Lucy standing before him.

"God seriously what happened to you? You used to be at least somewhat fun."

"I guess that's what hanging around with jerks for too long can do to you huh," Logan rolls his eyes, as his head then moves towards Heather.

"And you," I wonder what Heather did to Logan for his tone suggest he is slightly angry.

"I um-"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Lucy shouts back at Logan.

"Shut the fuck up will you, I just want to have a little chat."

"Yeah well I don't want you having little chats with any of my friends if you don't mind."

"This won't take long. I just wanted to tell her to stay away from James."

"And what does that have anything to do with you. If Heather wants to hang with James she can, it's not as if he's your property."

"I'm just giving her a friendly warning. James deserves much better than her, and if she doesn't want anything to accidently happen to her, then she'll stay the fuck away, understand sugar."

"You do anything to hurt her, you'll be dealing with me," Lucy has now made her way into the middle of Logan and Heather, her eyes daring Logan to try anything.

"You know, you're kind of cute when your all fired up. Reminds me of that time when…" Logan then leans forward and whispers something in her ear. I see the hurt flit over her eyes, as Logan pulls back grinning evilly. That is until Lucy slaps him across the face, the sound of skin on skin resonation throughout the hallway. This has caught many people's attention, a lot of them turning to look towards the scene which is unfolding. Logan though merely chuckles.

"You always were hot when you got like this," before Lucy can do anymore damage, Ozzy is pushing past me, to be by Logan's side.

"What's going on babe?" Ozzy says slinging his arm around Logan, leaning into his side, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Oh nothing, just dealing with girls who can't get over themselves," he glares at Lucy, before turning to wrap his arms around Ozzy's neck.

"Nothing to get worked up about," Logan leans in, kissing Ozzy much like he kissed me in my dream. It makes me feel a pain deep within my chest, to see Logan acting like this, and when he pulls back I can see Lucy's sympathetic eyes upon me. I shake my head turning away to move to the bathroom. I just need a place to re-gather myself and since class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, I feel the bathroom is my next best bet. I used to sometimes eat in the bathroom sometimes, so it's not as if I am uncommon to this setting. I sit on the cold, tiled toilet stall floor, my head in my hands. That feeling really scared me. I don't know what a broken heart felt like, but if I am to guess it would feel exactly like what I had felt a few minutes ago.

I sit there for a few moments, before I hear voices nearing. As they get closer I realise just who is speaking. I want to get up and leave immediately, but then I know they will see me. So I stay seated listening to the tow people as they enter the bathroom.

"What's with that Lucy chick anyways?" I hear Ozzy ask.

"Ugh, she's just upset because I didn't want a relationship. She was a good fuck though."

"Yeah, but I bet blondie would be better. I could definitely loosen him up a little, bet I could make him scream."

"Hmmm, he's seems like a real sweetheart huh," I hear the footsteps stop, and then there is nothing for a few moments.

"Don't tell me your going soft on him," I hear Ozzy mutter, Logan merely scoffs.

"Please, you know what I'm about. I don't get soft on anyone."

"Good to hear," I then hear the soft sound of lisp moving against lips.

"Ozzy, not now," I hear Logan say.

"Come on."

"I said no."

There is then a loud bang, as if Ozzy has pushed Logan up against one of the stall walls.

"Now why don't you just do as I say huh, make this easier on us all. Because you know I always get what I want," the words are enunciated, making Ozzy sound threatening. It sounded exactly like Logan did when he had said the exact same to me.

"Oh I-I'm sorry," I hear with from another voice which confuses me. And it is at that point in which the bell rings. I hear clattering and hurried footsteps, chasing after one another. When I exit the bathroom, there is another guy standing at the urinal. I guessed he walked in on Ozzy about to advantage of Logan, as strange as that sounds. I wonder what this has to with it all, as I quickly rush off to class, Ozzy's words ringing through my head as he had said, _don't tell me your going soft on him?_

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please?**

_Question: Jo and Camille have been introduced. How do think they will fit into the story line? _

**TBC**

**(1)- You guys know what shirt I'm talking about.**

**By the way, in this Logan's Bi-Sexual-even though he prefers men-if you haven't picked it up, so it's not weird that he has this shirt.**

**I don't know I just had to add the shirt in their lol!**

_Yours Sincerely_

_WindowsDown22_


	6. Sorry shouldn't cut it

**Broken, but you can fix me.**

**Pairings: Kogan, Jeather, Carmille, Slight Lozzy, Jendall, past Lett, strong Jagan friendship.**

**Warnings: sexual/physical abuse, smut in later chapters, angst galore.**

**This chapter rating: T/M**

**Summary: Kendall moves with his family to Minnesota, after a messy divorce between his mother and step-father. There he moves in with the Garcia's, long-time friends of his mothers. Kendall has always been shy and kept to himself, but his new school brings out a new side of him. Especially when he meets Logan Mitchell; a boy who gets under his skin from the moment he lays eyes on him. Friendship and relationships are formed, alongside secrets which are revealed. But along the way, can Kendall fix what seems to be a permanently broken boy?**

**Okay, so I just want to say, the Jeather is actually kind of important to this story, and a little bit more is revealed about Logan. I think this story is coming along nicely and I just want to say, keep reviewing and favouriting and alerting please. It means a lot when people do.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry shouldn't cut it **

**Thanks to **_YoursTrulyBARBIE, ReadNWeapp, Chey21, The Weasley Way, Caitloveslogan, lovelikecrazy802, kogan-owns-my-heart, mavk4444, Xbigtimerusherx, BreakFree, rawbbles, raych-btr, bubzchoc, kc1690, lilygirl42001, Cookie Moster Giggles_** for your lovely fave, alerts and reviews. Keep them coming:)**

* * *

"Your kind of quiet this morning," James announces pulling my gaze away from staring out the window. Today I simply just don't feel like talking. Some days after a rough night, I begin to have internal debate with myself.

_Your useless, pathetic, does anyone actually give a damn about you!_

_Shut up, you're wrong; James cares about me._

_Until he finds out what a whore you really are!_

_Screw you, he'll never find out and everything will be fine._

_Nothing is ever fine when it comes to your life. James is the only person you have left and the moment he realises what a disgrace you are, you'll be one your own._

_I will not, I find someone who cares about me._

_Keep dreaming slut._

I rub my temples letting out a disgruntled sigh, closing my eyes and taking in deep breaths.

"Logan, did you hear me?" I look up to James, whose eyes hold nothing but concern.

"Ah yeah, just thinking," I mutter, moving to turn the music up. James knows me; sometimes he says he can read me like an open book. He's my best friend and he knows to just leave me alone when I am in one of these moods. He knows I'll come to him eventually, it's how our friendship operates, so by turning the music up I'm letting him know to just leave me alone for a bit, and he does which I am grateful for.

James and I pull up into the school ground. He stops the engine and I jump out of his car which has the hood down. I cross my arms looking around the place as I feel particularly strange today. I find that some days I am just done with the mess that is my life; it is these days where my insecurities show, where I find myself feeling unconfident. I just don't have the energy to put up my usual persona. I walk with my head held down, grabbing my head phones out of my pocket and jamming them into my ears, blasting music to the point where I can block at any noise that surrounds me. I expect James to be following me, but when I turn around having just entered the schools grounds I find that he had been lost amongst the crowd. I shake my head, moving towards my locker.

As I am putting my books for today's subject into my bag, I feel hands come to wrap around my waist. I stiffen knowing who this is, as Ozzy begins to litter kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I let him do so, loosening up a little as I continue to put books in my locker. He however stops me from doing so, grabbing my hands and linking them with his own.

"You won't need those today," he whispers between kisses.

"And why's that," I say back quietly.

"Because you're coming with me. My parents aren't home for the day, and I want to have some fun."

I want to say no, tell him that I'm done with him, but for some reason I am not able to do this. I have felt like this many a times before, wanting to tell Ozzy to go and screw himself, but for some reason I can't. I know that all I am to him is a sex toy, someone who he can use to get off and then be done with, and I hate the empty feeling I'm left with every time he's finished. But I can never seem to get the words out. I say I don't know why this is, but who am I truly kidding. I know exactly why I can't tell Ozzy to fuck off, and it's because he makes me feel wanted. It sounds stupid because all he truly wants from me is sex, but it makes me feel wanted even if it is just for sex. In some way I think I have developed feelings for him, for I have been being so close and intimate with him for so long, eventually someone was bound to have their emotions come into play. I don't really know what to think anymore of Ozzy's and my relationship, for it just confuses me to no end.

So I don't protest when he grabs my hand and drags me down the hallway. I simply follow him, until I see something that makes me resists Ozzy's strong grasp in the slightest of ways. Green eyes watching me. We are just outside, the schools' entrance, and Kendall is standing with Lucy, but his eyes are upon me. I can't shake what his gaze makes me feel, in fact I'm not even sure how to feel.

"Stop," the words leave my mouth, as I yank my hand from his strong grip. Once I have done this, Ozzy turns around to face me, a menacing look in his eyes.

"What did you just say to me?" He asks with a threatening tone. I look back and again see Kendall. His eyes this time meet mine, and he quickly looks away a light blush tinting his cheeks. He's quite cute when I think about it, this making me want to bang him even more. There is something else that I am feeling which I can't quite place, so I shake these feeling off turning back to Ozzy. For some reason I have gained some new found courage, and I feel like I am finally about to tell Ozzy where he can stick it.

I don't need him to feel wanted, James can do that. James always makes me feel wanted-

These thoughts leave me, as my gaze is returning back to Ozzy I see James chatting with Heather. He is laughing in a flirty manner, the two standing much closer than necessary. I see out of the corner of my eyes, James run his hand down Heather's side, Heather blushing and James smiling like crazy. I can see it, the way James is looking at her and the way she is looking back at him. I had seen it that night when James had first been texting her, a change in his demeanour. As long as James and I have been friends James hasn't really been with anyone, girls flocking to him, but he doing nothing in return. He has dated but nothing serious, and it makes me think what it would be like for him to have a serious girlfriend. His attention would probably turn towards her more than me, and I realise that it has already started. I had thought he would walk with me to my locker but he hadn't, and now here he is with her. I know it sounds selfish, but James is the only person who really cares about me, and I can't lose him to someone else; no matter what the cost.

"I'll just be a second," I say to Ozzy, moving towards Heather and James. She sees me coming and the first thing she does is take a step back from James. I see him frown before he follows his gaze to look at me.

"Oh hey Logan," he says.

I nod my head, my eyes never leaving Heather. I can't believe she actually thinks she can get away with this.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask, my teeth gritted together as I try to sound somewhat pleasant.

"Oh Heather was just asking if I was going to this party that on tonight."

"Oh you mean Doug's," I know about the party, Doug being one of Ozzy's friends.

"Yeah, and I can't go obviously because-"

"Your family's stupid move night thing."

"It's not stupid."

"Yeah I don't think so, I actually think it's quite nice that you're so close with you parents," Heather jumps in making me bite the insides of my cheeks to stop myself from slapping her.

"Well no one was asking you for your opinion now were they," James raises his eye-brows at me a little taken aback my attitude.

"Logan, there's no need to be rude."

"Well I'm just telling the truth, no one did ask for her opinion, and by the way Heather, I don't really understand the look you've got going on for you," I say gesturing to her clothes. "I mean if you want to remain a virgin for life you're going the right way about it-"

"That's enough," James says, looking absolutely pissed.

"What I was just-"

"Save it Logan, I happen to think what Heather's wearing looks really nice on her," He then turns his back to me, grabbing a hold of Heather's hand.

"Would you like me to walk you to class," she nods, the two of them walking away together.

"I'm going to spend the day with Ozzy you know! Skip class to go with him!" I shout out. I know how much James hates Ozzy, and how much he hates that I let him use me the way he does. He normally puts up a huge argument every time I even think of hanging out with Ozzyy. I know that this is my last ditch attempt to get him to pay some sought of attention to me, instead of solely focussing on…_her._ James turns back to me.

"Well say hi from me then," is all he says before continuing to walk Heather to her class.

I feel my heart plummet, my stomach drop. I just stand there, watching after him.

"Well I guess that didn't go as planned did it."

I am really not in the mood for Lucy's bull shit today. She seriously just needs to get over the fact that I dumped her and move on.

"Look I don't care what you have to say," I turn around to see Kendall standing next to her. His eyes are on me again, and I don't like it at all. I make a disgusted face at him which makes him blush and look away.

"Well I just wanted to let you know I enjoyed the show. I guess being rejected by the one person around here who actually gives a toss about you must really hurt."

"He didn't reject me, he just-he-"

"He what?" Lucy smirks. "You know I don't even know why he actually sticks around with you. He's a decent guy unlike you. I guess he's just one of those people who always tries to see the good in everyone, but eventually he will see your true colours Logan, it's only a matter of time before-"

"You know what, fuck you Lucy, your just upset because all you were to me was a good fuck, you know what scratch that an average fuck, so why don't you just go back to living your bitter and twisted life and leave me the hell alone!" I scream at her, not caring that everyone is now looking at us. "And as for you…" I turn to Kendall. "Quit fucking staring at me, all right. It fucking pisses me off!" I push past them with this, moving towards Ozzy. I grab his hand and drag him to his car.

Right now all I feel is hurt, the sudden feeling of being unwanted settling in the pit of my stomach. I know what I have to do.

"What was that about?" Ozzy asks me.

"Nothing, let's go," I smile in a flirty manner, before leading pressing him against the door of his car and kissing him roughly.

"Take me to yours," I whisper. "I've been a really bad boy, and I need to be punished."

I hear Ozzy's breath hitch in his throat, as he basically throws me into his car.

The drive to his house is quiet, but the moment we are inside Ozzy is all over me. I let him be, not putting up much of a fight for dominance as he throws me onto his bed stripping both myself and him of our clothing. When he finished he collapses on top of me, before rolling off of me panting.

I lay there wondering what it would be like, if what had just happened was passionate love making and I was now cuddling in the loving arms of someone. Like that's ever going to happen, and I go back to thinking that James is really all I have.

"I need your help," I say quietly, turning to Ozzy, moving to lean on his chest.

"With what," he grunts in reply.

"I just-I need to back at someone," Ozzy perks up at the mention of this.

"And what exactly do you mean by that…" I smile.

"You're invited to that party tonight aren't you, with Doug?"

"Yeah, what about it."

"I need you to take me with you," Ozzy shrugs before saying, "If you want me to."

I smirk as I say "Thanks," a plan beginning to formulate in my head so that I can get the message through to Heather.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

_Kendall's P.O.V_

"So we'll be by to pick you up in about ten minutes."

I cringe at hearing this wondering if this is a good idea at all.

"I-I don't know about this," I say into the phone that is pressed up against my ear.

"It'll be fun, come on, you've got to get out and meet know people, and what better way to do that than going to a party."

It's a Friday night and Lucy had called me twenty minutes ago saying she was on her way over to pick me up for some party that she and Heather are going to. She has been spending that whole time trying to convince me to go, and I am still nowhere convinced.

"I just-I'm n-not good with meeting p-people. Why can't I j-just-"

"I'm already on my way over so you're coming now. I've left enough time for us to get you ready so just accept that this is happening."

"But whose p-party is it. I'm not comfortable with going t-to someone's party w-who I don't even know."

"There are friend of mine and you trust me don't you?"

"I g-guess."

"Good, now we'll be there in a few, all right and don't panic, it'll be fine."

As Lucy hangs up I'm not sure if I believe what she has said. A party, we're I know two people. Others will be getting drunk probably, and that will make things even worse. And what if people are dancing, oh god dancing, and people will probably be all over each other and-and-I can't do this. There is no way I can do this.

I hear a knock at the door, so I rush downstairs to see Katie answering the door.

"Hey I'm Lucy," I hear before I am pushing Katie aside.

"Ah hey g-guys."

"Whoa just shove me aside why don't you," Katie says frowning.

"Sorry I just-"

"What you don't want me to meet your girlfriends," Katie begins to make kissing noises, laughing as she is doing so.

"There not-I don't-"

"I don't know why you think it would be funny kissing Kendall, this hunky piece of man, so gorgeous, I bet he'd be the best kisser ever," Lucy says walking up to me, leaning in much closer than necessary putting her hand over my chest.

"Yeah, I totally agree, someone this sexy would be an amazing kisser," Heather says joining in.

"Oh my god, I did not want to hear that!" Katie screams looking mortified before she turns and runs away, her hands over her ears as she is doing so. Once she has left Lucy and Heather crack up laughing.

"Wh-Why did you d-do that," I say, blushing profusely.

"What I thought it would be pretty funny to see her reaction," Lucy replies shrugging. She rolls her eyes when I don't reply to her, before grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs.

"Now let's get to work on finding you a sexy outfit huh," Lucy says with Heather right behind me.

As the two enter my bedroom for the first time, I feel a little self-conscious. Of course most of it is Carlos' belongings anyway, but it still is technically my room.

"Ah i-it's not much, but y-you know."

"I can tell that this isn't you, I mean like you would have pictures of woman in bikinis on motorcycles."

"Y-Yeah that's C-Carlos."

"No kidding, where is he anyway."

"I don't know, he d-dropped me h-home and then left."

"Whatever, now let's find you something to wear."

The next half hour is spent trying to find clothing for me to wear.

"I don't understand, w-what's wrong with this one," I say holding up a green sweater vest.

"Well, it's just, not something you would typically wear to a party."

"Why n-not?"

"Come on, you're not saying that you actually wore this to parties back in L.A right?"

"I-I well I n-never really…"

"You're trying to say you've never been to a party before."

"I never r-really got invited to any."

"Okay well, let's just go with what we've got."

Fifteen minutes later we walk downstairs to get to the party. I am wearing my one and only pair of jeans, and a shirt that Lucy has taken from Carlos' closet, saying that he wouldn't mind if I borrowed it. I hope he won't mind that is, I don't need him bagging on me for no other apparent reason.

I don't see my mother is sitting at the table, but I hear her call out just as I am ready to walk out the door.

"Kendall sweetie, where are you going?" I hear my mum ask.

"Oh mum, I-I thought you were g-going out tonight," my mother had previously told me that she was going out that night to some dinner she had been invited to.

"Yeah but I'm not leaving until a bit later."

"Oh I just, um, I-I'm going out to a p-party-"

"Kendall come on," Lucy walks back into the house as she says this.

"Oh I'll b-be there in a s-second," Lucy smiles, waving to Mrs Knight as she walks back out the door.

"Kendall who was that?"

"Oh that was um, my f-friend Lucy."

"And you're going out with her tonight?"

"Um yes."

"Well do you need a ride there or something, or do you-"

"Lucy has a c-car."

"Right," my mother nods. "Well just be safe remember."

"O-Okay."

"And be in by curfew," I have never had a curfew before so I don't really know what she means by this.

"Um, curfew?"

"Oh right well, be back by eleven-thirty at the latest all right, and don't get into any trouble, and just be careful."

"I w-will mum," I say as she pulls me into a hug. When she lets me go I turn to walk out the door, getting into the back of Lucy's car as she drives away.

We are begin to drive towards this so called party.

"So this is your first party huh, I'm sure you will enjoy yourself," Lucy says, staring into the rear-view mirror to see me.

"I'm n-not so sure about that."

"Oh come on, you can meet new people, have some fun, and Heather and I will hang out with you for most of the time."

"M-Most of the time."

"Well you know, there are going to be a lot of people there to socialize with."

"H-How many people are going to be there e-exactly?"

My question is answered when we pull up outside a house where I can already hear the music blaring from inside. There are people around everywhere, and I begin to feel a churning sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"I-I don't t-think-"I don't get to finish my sentence as Lucy drags me out of the car, and into the house.

I don't even know what to think, as when I enter the place is packed.

"Hey Lucy!" I hear someone call out before a guy stumbles over to her in a drunken stupor pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Doug," I really don't like how this is turning out, as Lucy pulls away and we walk through the crowd of people.

"So let's go get some drinks huh," Lucy says before pulling me away, Heather close behind us.

And that leads us to an hour later, where I am found leaning against a wall, trying to get through to my mother so she can come and pick me up. Lucy is on the dance floor with some guy who she only just met, dancing away with no care in the world. She is up against him, rutting back and forth, the other guy grabbing at her hips. I really wish I had never come, and to top it off I haven't seen Heather basically since we had arrived. Once again my mother doesn't answer her phone, probably because she is too busy having fun herself.

I sigh crossing my arms over my chest, grimacing as a man pushes some girl up against the wall as they begin to make out furiously.

"With the way there going at it, you would think it would be the last time they are ever going to see each other," I don't recognize the voice, so when I turn around I am surprised to see Jo standing before me.

"Oh um I-yeah t-totally," she smiles up at me, stepping a little closer to which I take a step back.

"So how do you know the host of the party?" She asks me.

"I-I don't, a friend of mine brought me here," she giggles in a flirty manner, stepping again closer. I can't move back anymore, without falling onto the couple behind me so I stay where I am pressed closely against Jo. She reaches up with her hand, resting it against my cheek.

"Your pretty cute you know that," and that's when I see Logan walking up behind her.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

_Logan's P.O.V_

I am at the party of Ozzy's friends, having already spotted Heather. Ozzy is already doing what I asked of him, me having to blow him some time later tonight for the favour. Yeah Heather is going to sorry she ever messed with me after tonight. I have found a girl who seems interested, someone I haven't seen before. She must not be from our school, but she is really hot and it will just be for one night. I begin to walk over to her, the girl whispering something to one of her friends with a suggestive smile on her face. As I am walking over to her though, I look just to my right seeing someone whose guts I hate more than anyone else's. More than my dad's, more than Heathers. The girl I am about to talk to leave my mind, as I follow her movements. That's when I see her stop before the familiar boy who I would have never had expected to see here. I watch as she smiles up at him, steps forward to try and invade his personal bubble. I chuckle as I see Kendall take a step back, the way he does it so obvious that he wants nothing to do with her. But then I see her take another step, and Kendall this time can't move back. She moves her hand up to stroke his cheek, and something breaks inside of me. I don't know what it is, or where it has come from, but I am immediately marching towards her.

"Hey, it's pretty obvious he wants nothing to do with you so you might want to back up a bit there honey," I hear her chuckle as she turns around to face me.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Logan Mitchell."

"Y-You two no e-each other," I hear Kendall stutter out.

"Mmm, I guess you could say we're old friends," She says, smirking, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like I'd ever be friends with a boyfriend stealer like you," I hiss.

"Hehe, that reminds me, how is Jett nowadays."

"You should seriously watch yourself, because I'm not above hitting a girl."

"Would expect nothing less of someone like you."

I take a step forward, and I see a sliver of fear appear across her face.

"Relax," I muse.

"I was just going to ask Kendall if he wants to dance."

I smile moving to stand next to him. I can't help but chuckle when he doesn't move away from me like he did with Jo.

"So what do you say?"

"I think he says no, considering he was actually talking to me before you came along."

"Yes," Kendall breathes out, which just makes me smile even more. I take a hold of his hand, making sure to give her a little shunt as I walk past her. I pull Kendall out into the middle of the dance floor, turning him around to face me.

"You've never danced a night in your life have you," I can tell, because he looks so awkward and uncomfortable. He shakes his head, proving my guess to be correct. A fast song comes on, so I smile at him, grabbing his hands and placing them on my hips. The beat is fast, so I begin to move to the pulse the music has, watching as Kendall blushes not knowing what to do.

"Move with me okay," I put my hands on his hips, guiding him as to what to do. He soon got it, moving against me in a way that had my jeans tightening around me. I moaned as we grinded together, pulling Kendall closer before I turn my back to him. My head falls back against his shoulder, my arm reaching up to wrap to around his neck. I can feel his erection in his own jeans, grinding up against my ass. Kendall's hold onto me tighter, as my head turns to face him as I open my eyes. His lips are right before me, and before I know it I am kissing him. He tenses up the moment the moment my lips touch his, which gives me a slight inkling. I pull back looking at him.

"Is this your first kiss," he nods.

"Is i-it really that o-obvious?" I smile a little.

"Kind of, but you just need relax. You're thinking about it too much. Don't overthink it, I whisper before leaning in once again. This time when our lips meet, he is of course still a little tense, but as I lick across his bottom lip and he give me access, he loosens up a little. He continues to grind against me, kissing me, our lips moving together in a rhythmic fashion. When we pull apart I look over to see Jo frowning, which pleases me. We continue to dance, every one again we pressing our lips together. That is when out of my peripheral vision I see Heather stumbling down the stairs. She looks absolutely trashed, her clothes messily against her slight frame, her hair strewn shambolically over her head. I then see Ozzy coming down the stairs after her his shirt unbuttoned showing off his chest. A few people are looking so he smiles, making a show of it, doing up the buttons on his shirt and then moving to zip up his pants. I see his bump knuckles with a few guy as he walks down the stairs, before he winks at me. I push off of Kendall, who frowns.

"Well this was…nice. Maybe we'll do it again sometime huh?" I say, not bothering to wait around for reply as I walk off. I don't know where Heather has disappeared to but I know the damage is already done. I pass by Ozzy who has now merged himself within a group of guys who go to our school. I listen into their conversation, smiling whilst doing so.

"Did you really just bang her?" one guy asks.

"Sure did, she was pretty good to, had her withering under me within seconds."

"Dude, who is that girl anyway, she was kind of hot."

"Names Heather I think, I don't even know, she was practically all over me from the moment I talked to her. Didn't even bother giving me her name. She goes to our school though."

"Dude what a score."

"You're telling me, she was so easy. She already had a few in her before I talked to her, so I'm guessing once you get her a few drinks she'll drop her panties for everyone," and again everyone jeers, Ozzy seeing me pass and giving me a slight nod.

I indicate towards the stairs, ready to give him what he wants for doing the favour for me.

I am on my knees when he tumbles over the edge, stroking his erection as he come all over my face. We couldn't find a spare bedroom, so Ozzy figured the bathroom would do. I grab some toilet paper to clean up my face. I then move to stand before Ozzy, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss.

"So did you actually do her or-"

"Na, she wasn't that drunk but I did a good job of making it look like I did huh."

"Mmm, you did good."

"So why did I have to do that again?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, but would you mind driving me to James house."

"But the parties just starting."

"You can come back after, it's only like a ten minute drive…please," Ozzy sighs before giving in.

He drives me to James, so that I can put the final piece of my plan into action. I hop out, Ozzy driving back to the party without as much as a good bye. I don't really care though. As it happens to be late at night, I know I can't just knock on the door, so I climb up the tree that allows me to jump from the tree house-that resides within the tree-onto the side of James roof. I then can climb through James' window which I do.

As I open the door I get a, "Mmm whose der."

"It's Logan," I say.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"I was just at that party, and I didn't want to have to walk home. I thought I could crash here."

"Well I'm still mad at you for what you did?" James reaches over and turns on his bed side lamp. I move to sit on the side of his bed.

"I'm really sorry, I just-I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Hurt what do you mean hurt."

"Well I just-I had a bad feeling about her."

"A bad feeling how could you have had a bad feeling about Heather, I mean she's so sweet and lovely-"

"And it turns out I had a right to feel the way I did," I interrupt.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well I just-I'm really sorry I have to say this James, but…there may be some rumours you going to hear about her around school on Monday."

"Rumours, what kind of rumours."

"Rumours about her sleeping with Ozzy."

James looks absolutely bewildered when I say this, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Heather wouldn't do that," he replies adamantly.

"Well everyone saw it tonight. She came down stairs her clothes looked like she had just chucked them on, and she has sex hair. Ozzy came down behind her and he told me what they did. I'm really sorry James, I could tell that you liked her," I put my hand on his, actually feeling kind of bad for doing this to him. But I need to. If I don't, then I would lose him and I can't afford to lose him. I just can't.

"I just, I can't believe she would do that. She just didn't seem like that kind of girl. Are you sure that this really happened?"

I begin to think that maybe I shouldn't do this. James is my friend, but the way he had acted this morning around her. I would lose him for sure, if he were to keep her around…

"I'm sorry James; it was pretty clear what happened."

James slumps back in his pillow, as I rub my fingers over his.

"I can't believe this, I mean we made a date for tomorrow night this morning."

"Well, I'm sure there's someone out there, much better for you anyway."

James sighs, and I feel like he has forgiven me. So I take my chances and lie down with him resting my head against his chest. He doesn't push me away which I am happy with.

"I'm really sorry," I say once more. I'm not sure why I said it, but as we sit in silence I begin to think that perhaps it is because I am really sorry. Sorry for the fact that I am lying to him about Heather, but mostly sorry for what is my biggest darkest secret, that if he were to ever find out about he would desert me for sure. I am sorry.

"_I'm really am so sorry."_

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please?**

_Question: Has you view of Logan changed after what he did to Heather?_

**TBC**

_Your Sincerely_

_WindowsDown22_


	7. It has become routine

**Broken, but you can fix me.**

**Pairings: Kogan, Jeather, Carmille, Slight Lozzy, Jendall, past Lett, strong Jagan friendship.**

**Warnings: sexual/physical abuse, smut in later chapters, angst galore.**

**This chapter rating: T/M**

**Summary: Kendall moves with his family to Minnesota, after a messy divorce between his mother and step-father. There he moves in with the Garcia's, long-time friends of his mothers. Kendall has always been shy and kept to himself, but his new school brings out a new side of him. Especially when he meets Logan Mitchell; a boy who gets under his skin from the moment he lays eyes on him. Friendship and relationships are formed, alongside secrets which are revealed. But along the way, can Kendall fix what seems to be a permanently broken boy?**

**Okay, so I just want to say, the Jeather is actually kind of important to this story, and a little bit more is revealed about Logan. I think this story is coming along nicely and I just want to say, keep reviewing and favouriting and alerting please. It means a lot when people do.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**It has become routine**

**Thanks to **_WritingtoPasstheTime, DianaMaslowx, IchigoChu, waitingForthePerfectsong9092 , GenesysCress, ticklemekendall, gameshunger6, xomich16xo, Chey21, kat4543, lilygirl42001, bubzchoc, rawbbles, Cookie Monster Giggles, and KEALY KAMES_** for you lovely fav, alerts and reviews.**

* * *

We pull up at school on Monday, James looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Come on, it's not going to be that bad," I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"She sounded pretty hurt when I told her that I didn't want to go out with her."

"Yeah but she deserves it remember. You don't want to go out with someone like that," James lets out a chuckle as I say this.

"What?"

"It's…" he trails off looking at me frowning before finishing off saying, "nothing."

"Were you thinking your friends with someone like that, so you might as well bang one to," I smile, but James doesn't react well to me saying this.

"Don't say stuff like that man, you need to have more respect for yourself and for others," James sounds angry as he pulls open his door, leaving before I can get a word in edge wise. I sigh opening my own door, walking past the throngs of teenagers which are gathered. I strut through the place with confidence, hearing snippets of gossip, sadly not much to do with Heather. That is until she actually walks into view. I turn around to see her standing there, looking absolutely downtrodden which brings a smile to my face. Lucy is standing by her, glaring at anyone who dares to say anything bad about her friend. Kendall is standing on the other side, looking strange and awkward as always. I see Heather spot James out of the corner of her eyes, as she begins to walk towards him. Lucy does the same, Kendall following suit still looking out of place with the two girls. I know there is no way I am about to let this happen, so I quickly march towards James myself.

"Excuse me James?" I hear Heather say, as I begin to rush forward.

"What do think you're doing, James doesn't want to talk to you," I say wrenching James towards me. "He knows all about what you did, he thought you had a little more class than that."

Heather purses her lips together in a tight line, looking like she is about to cry.

"I should've known you would have something to do with this," Lucy suddenly says scoffing pushing her way forward.

"To do with what?" James says utterly lost.

"All of this James. Don't be so naïve. You didn't go out on your date with Heather because you thought Heather was sleeping around, right?" As James nods I can see the fire in Lucy's eyes, something that I have always found attractive on here. Of course now she is just pissing me off, trying to ruin my plan.

"Well guess what, she didn't sleep with anyone. It's all rubbish, and I bet everything I own that he had something to with it."

"It's not my fault your friend decided to go slut it up, with someone she doesn't even know. Maybe if she wants James so badly, she'll learn to keep it in her pants next time huh?" Heather scoffs in laughter shaking her head.

"You know, I always knew you were a piece of work, and now we can add hypocrite to your list right, sitting here telling Heather to keep it in her pants when you've probably slept with half the students in this freaking school."

"Yeah you can add hypocrite to the list, along with insane because that's what I must've been when I decided I wanted to fuck you."

_Slap!_

The loud sound of skin on skin (and not the good kind) resonates throughout the grounds, gaining some attention. My hand goes to my cheek, shaking my head back and forth as I laugh egging her on.

"Is that all you've got."

I can see Lucy going in to strike again, but James comes in between us holding his hands up.

"Okay that is enough!" he shouts, Lucy listening to him as she lowers what is her fist this time.

"Now Heather, can you please explain to me what is going on." I try to interrupt but James holds his hands up not allowing me to.

"James I swear I didn't sleep with Ozzy."

"But Logan said you did," James says turning to me.

"Oh I bet he ran home right when he found out just to tell you huh," I feel James' eyes on me, a gaze that I have never seen from him before. One word to describe his gaze would be: deadly. He turns away from me and back to Heather.

"Well what happened then," James asks as Heather continues on.

"Ozzy started talking to me. I don't know why, but he was being nice and I didn't want to be rude and he got me a few drinks. And I mean I was drunk all right, drunk enough for him to lead me into a room without becoming suspicious. But the moment he tried it on with me, I pushed him off. He tried a few more times, but then I shoved him away and left the party."

I could see James believing everything that she is saying and I couldn't let this happen.

"Come on, everyone saw you coming down the stairs."

"Yes trying to get away from him," Heather says flinging her arms wide.

"But why would Logan be behind any of this?" James asks, and Lucy is the one smiling happy to tell him just why I would do such a thing.

"He's been threatening Heather all last week to stay away from you, and he's whatever he is with Ozzy. They planned all this to make Heather look bad, so you wouldn't want to go out with her."

The look is back when James turns to me, shaking his head.

"Tell me it's not true," and all I can see his disgust written over every feature of his body.

"Of course it isn't-"

"Look me in the eyes Logan, and swear it. Swear that you wouldn't do anything like this."

I gulp, taking a deep breath and looking right into James eyes. I feel so horrible, terrible for what I have done. I want to confess but I know I'll lose him.

"I swear James on my own life that I would never do something like that," James' shoulder slump a little, to make him less threatening. I guess he believed me, because I swore on my own life. What he doesn't know is that I couldn't care less about my own life. I'm not worth anything anyway. James nods his head, before turning back to Heather.

"I'm sorry for believing that you would do something like that-"

"You don't need to apologise, I understand what it looked like. I just want you to believe me when I say I would never be cheap like that," James nods smiling at her words.

"And Logan," Heather says turning to me. "I think I know why you want me to stay away from James. I mean when Lucy started going out with you, I felt a little left out, but I'm not trying to steal James away from you, I swear. And you're James' best friend, and all I want is for everyone to be happy. I mean I was hoping that maybe even we could even be friends you know if you and Lucy can get over you differences."

"As if," I hear Lucy scoff before Heather turns to her and says, "Play nice."

"So let's just put everything behind us and start with a clean slate all right…" she starts turning back to me putting her hand out. "What do you say?"

She holds her hand out, and I can see James egging me to take it. I of course don't, turning on my heels and walking away. When I am a little bit away, I turn back and see James walking in the opposite direction with Heather, his hand sliding around her waist. I let out a shaky sigh, brushing away the tears that are threatening to fall.

_You have no claim on him. _The internal debate begins.

_But I have no one else to turn to._

_He's too good for you anyway. Even though Heather knew what you had done, she wanted to try to be your friend. She's kind of person who James deserves not you._

_Just leave me alone._

I enter the school having nothing better to do than actually attend my classes today. I'm just hoping that things will get better as the day goes on.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

Sadly things had not gotten any better during the day. I hadn't seen James at all before lunch, and when I had walked into the cafeteria I had been greeted to the sight of James, Heather, Lucy and Kendall all sitting together. I had left immediately.

I hadn't waited for James to give me a ride home, deciding to walk. It has taken me a couple of hours, but now I am home. I walk through the door to see my dad passed out on the couch. I go to my room, flopping down onto the bed. I look over to beaten up clock that stands on a shelf, seeing that it is already quite late. I know I have work in about an hour, so I decide to try and get some well needed sleep before this. I close my eyes, feeling my stomach rumble, wanting food but I know there isn't much in the fridge. I toss and turn, sighing as I try to forget about how my stomach aches with hunger. I eventually manage to fall into a restless sleep.

When I awake to the feeling of someone pushing me, I jolt up looking into the eyes of my father.

"You got someone waiting for you," he grunts before leaving. I wait for a while before hearing the door open and then shut. I get up, opening my door in the slightest to look through the creak seeing who it is. I see a man who is middle aged who I know very well sitting on my couch, having lit up a joint which he is smoking. I sigh realising that I have overslept, so I grab my cap and putting it on my head, knowing that he likes when I wear it trying to soften him up for being late. I then open the door, strutting out.

"Hey sexy," I say, sultrily walking over to him before sitting in his lap to straddle him. He doesn't look pleased.

"You know, I pay good money for you and you don't even show up when I ask you to," I pout trying to be cute as my hand snakes down his clothed chest, moving to rub him through his jeans.

"So sorry sexy, but I'll definitely make it up to you."

"You better," he replies, grabbing onto my ass, moving to nip at my neck.

"I love that hat," he murmurs against my neck.

"That's why I wore it."

"But what would be better is if you got up and stripped for me, put some music on and do it slowly baby, wanna make it last," I laugh in a flirty manner, grabbing the joint that is still in his hand, sucking in a breath full of the smoke before putting it back into his hand, stepping back before moving to grab my stereo which I keep in the cupboard under the sink. I plug it in, playing a slow song that still had a vehement beat to it. I face him smiling, slowly pulling my top over my head, before swinging it atop my head. As I dip and bob to the beat, slowly removing every article of clothing I watch him, rub himself through his pants before he pulls his cock out and begins to stroke himself as he watches me. When I finally rid myself of my underwear leaving me completely naked, I move towards him straddling him once more.

"Why don't we move this little party to the bedroom," I say nipping at his ear. He nods, as I move off of him making my way to my bedroom.

"You can put the money on the counter there," I point as I lean against the doorway waiting for him. He does so before moving towards my bedroom where what he is wanting will happen.

He ends up being on top of me, after I have given all that he had practically begged me for. He is pounding into me ruthlessly and I know I am going to be in so much pain after he is finished with me. As always I close my eyes, having nothing else to think of other than remembering how it had all come to this.

_I was twelve years old. My mother had left my father and I a year ago, which had led him to his fruitless, depressing life of drinking, doing drugs and sitting around doing ultimately nothing. It had started with the loss of his job however a few months before mum had left us. My father had not come back from losing both his job and wife, and with no money coming in from him, and him spending the remainder of our money on his booze and drugs, we had lost our house being forced into living in this dump of a campervan. _

_I sat awake one night, hating how a breeze came through a hole in the window that had yet to be repaired. That was when I heard it; the sound of shouting coming from just beyond my closed door. I stood up and opened my door by just a crack to see three men holding my dad up against the wall, one of the men had a knife which was pressed up against my father's neck. I gasped in horror, looking onwards as the shouting continued. _

"_Where the hell is our money!" One shouted._

"_You better have it somewhere here; otherwise I'm going to slit your throat!" The one with the knife screamed. _

_I began to panic, stepping backwards to get away from being able to see the scene that was unfolding before me. I ended up tripping over some clothing that lay in a bundle underneath me, falling to the floor with a loud thud. I knew they had heard me as I could hear one of them saying, "What was that?"_

_Without warning my door was pulled back, and one of the men was standing before me. _

"_Now what do we have here," one of them mused, a sinister smile mounting their face. I felt waves of nausea attack me, everything overwhelming me as the glint of a silver knife in his hands shone against the moonlight that streamed through the window. He approached me. I backed up as far as I could, my breathing becoming laborious as he finally grabbed me, yanking me up by the hair. I screamed and kicked as he dragged me out into the kitchen, until I was standing right before my dad. He was bruised and battered, which scared me. _

"_You have a nice looking kid here," the guy still holding me spoke, my eyes glassed over with tears. The guy shoved me forward so that I fell harshly on my knees. I let out a chocked sob as I looked up at my dad._

"_W-What's g-going-"_

_I didn't get to finish that sentence as the guy kicked me to my mid-rib making me scream out in pain. He then yanked me back up by my hair again, pulling me forward so I could feel his hot, heady breath against the shell of my air. The knife was then against my throat, the metal a harsh cold against my skin. I let out a whimper, wondering just how an ordinary night had turned into this. _

"_Now here's what going to happen," the man whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes shut hoping that this was all some evil nightmare. It wasn't though._

"_You're going to strip for me, otherwise your little daddy is going to pay the price." _

_He pushed me forward. I turned back to him, wondering what he was meaning by all of this._

"_Strip!" he shouted and when he did I heard a sickening blow from behind me. I turned to see one of the guys hurting my dad. My jittery hands go to shirt as I lift it up. When this is done I hope this is enough, but when I stop the guy hurts my dad again._

"_Pants to."_

_I end up being completely naked, the guy looking me over with a sick smile on my face. He grabbed me and the next thing I know, I'm on my back. The guy was over me, touching me, moving inside of me with harsh hard movements. Everything hurt and all I could do was scream out in utter agony. When he was finished with me, I heard him say something. I heard him say something that still haunt me to this day; especially with how my dad replied to this. _

"_Your kid was good, good looking to. I could get a lot out of him," a sickening blow followed this. "Maybe we could make a deal." _

"_Anything, I don't care I'll give you anything."_

When the man finishes with me, I lie there and wonder. I wonder about how it boiled down to this. Ever since that day, men have been showing up here. Wanting this from me. I don't know where they come from, or why they even do this, but it's always the same. In the early days I had been naïve, knowing what I was doing was wrong, but doing it because I felt like I was protecting my dad. But now why am I doing this? I don't know, but I feel like this has just become a part of my life, a part of the way I live.

"Get out," I say, turning over on my bed. The man doesn't protest as he gets up putting his clothes back on.

"See ya round sexy," the man says before leaving. I don't care though. This is all routine now. It's just what I do, no matter how it makes me feel. I fall asleep, knowing that I am not going to be up for seeing anyone tomorrow. Not James. Not anyone.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

_Kendall's P.O.V_

I sit with Lucy, Heather and James again at lunch. The previous day we had all sat together and now we were doing the same thing again. I want Logan to be here though. I had hoped he would show up yesterday but he seemed pretty upset after everything that had happened with Heather. I wonder if he really has it in him to do that to Heather, just do he can keep James to himself. I keep thinking back to our kiss. It is perhaps the best thing I have ever felt. I want it to happen again, but I know it meant nothing to him. He didn't care. It was just another kiss to him.

"You all right Kendall?" Lucy asks. I shrug. I haven't told anyone that I kissed Logan. I'm sure some people know; after all it was in the middle of a huge crowd of people, but I know that no one at this table knows.

"Okay then," she laughs, turning back to talking to James and Heather.

"Ah, J-James, is Logan going t-to sit with us t-today?" I ask him. He shrugs as well.

"I think he's mad at me. He didn't even wait for me to drive him home yesterday. And this morning he didn't either."

"Oh."

I can tell that Lucy really doesn't care, but for some reason I do. I want to ask why James drives him home. I don't though slumping on my table.

"I-It's just that…I-I have his t-top. I kind of w-wanted to g-give it to him."

"Oh well he has this hiding spot that he thinks I don't know about. He might be there."

"O-Oh where is I-it."

He explains to me where it is, so I pack up my bag and head off to find him. I follow James instructions finding myself outside staring down an alleyway leading to a corner behind some dumpsters. I see Logan sitting in the very far corner with bottle of what looks like a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He is drinking it whole-heartedly, making me wonder if I should come back another time. I take a deep breath before moving towards him, having grabbed the top out of my locker so it is in my hand.

"Um, h-hi," I say, moving to stand in front of Logan. He looks up at me, swaying as he sits.

"Oh hi Ken-doll," he laughs, dribbling slightly. It makes me wonder how drunk he is.

"Um h-hi."

"You already said that," he sing songs, moving to pull himself up. He ended up stumbling slightly falling back down, where he simply breaks out into laughter.

"A-Are you a-all right?" I ask, moving to grab him to help him up. He pulls me down though, turning us around so I am sitting in his lap.

"L-Logan what are y-you doing?" I ask. He doesn't respond though, wrapping his arms around my neck, nuzzling into the crook of my shoulder.

"Mmmm," he hums, and as he begins to litter kisses along my neck.

"L-Logan s-stop," I say trying to push him away, but I soon can't. I am too lost in it all, remembering my first kiss how his lips felt against my own. My hands find themselves in his hair pulling him up to crash his lips onto mine. My senses are in overload, as I fall into everything with Logan. He licks along my lips and then his tongue is my mouth. He maps out every inch of my mouth making me moan, even more so when he thrusts his hips down, rubbing against me. When I don't stop Logan, I soon feel his hand travelling down my chest, unbuckling my belt and then reaching into my jeans.

I pull my lips away pushing Logan's hand away from me. This is too much. I think Logan is probably going to keep going anyway, but to my surprise he smiles and stop what he is doing going back to nuzzling my neck.

"You're too good for me anyway," he mumbles. I wonder what that means wanting to ask him, but when I go to, I realise that his breathing has evened out, and his eyes are closed. I realise he is asleep, as I begin to wonder what to do. I decide to text Lucy and Heather, texting them to tell James to come find me. I know he'll know what to do with Logan, so I decide to wait for him; Logan still in my arms sleeping, my mind wondering only one thing. _Why would he say I am too good for him?_

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please?**

_Question: Does this all make sense. In my head when I was thinking about this, it made sense to being the route of all of Logan's problems. I don't know now though. This was what the whole situation for Logan was going to be like, so I can't change it, but I just want to know what you guys think of it. This is a question where criticism of this can be used as long as it's constrictive. I want to hear what you guys have to say about this:D_

**TBC**

_Your Sincerely_

_WindowsDown22_


	8. I need you

**Broken, but you can fix me.**

**Pairings: Kogan, Jeather, Carmille, Slight Lozzy, Jendall, past Lett, strong Jagan friendship.**

**Warnings: sexual/physical abuse, smut in later chapters, angst galore.**

**This chapter rating: M**

**Summary: Kendall moves with his family to Minnesota, after a messy divorce between his mother and step-father. There he moves in with the Garcia's, long-time friends of his mothers. Kendall has always been shy and kept to himself, but his new school brings out a new side of him. Especially when he meets Logan Mitchell; a boy who gets under his skin from the moment he lays eyes on him. Friendship and relationships are formed, alongside secrets which are revealed. But along the way, can Kendall fix what seems to be a permanently broken boy?**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**I need you**

**Thanks to **_Kendall's Ninja, IceRush, kato1130, Somebody You May Know, LovelessZim, lilygirl42001, StephiiXxWeffi27, candieluvsyou15, Doobeedoo8, TakanoxOnodera4ever, Passion Riter, Sassy Kames, Chey21, Cookie Monster Giggles, bubzchoc, kc1690, klolo8, DianaMaslowx and rawbbles_** for all of your favs, alerts and reviews.**

**All of these really mean a lot to me, and it would be awesome to get a few more reviews out of you guys. Any comment makes me smile so please keep them all coming.**

* * *

_Kendall's P.O.V_

We sit at lunch eating the cafeteria food, talking about how James and Heather will be going out tonight. Apparently James had booked them spots at a fancy restaurant for a lovely dinner, and afterwards had plans that he is keeping from Heather in hopes of surprising her. As we are discussing this something out of the ordinary happens. Logan hasn't bothered to sit with us ever since James moved to sit with Heather. Today though he rocks up as if he does this every day sitting down next to James, ignoring everyone at the table. He simply stares off into space, slumped in his seat. What worries me more is the fact that he has a large purpling bruise across his right cheek. There is a slight awkward silence, upon his arrival until Lucy decides to put her two sense worth in.

"So no one else wanted to sit with school slut huh?" she mocks.

No one says anything upon Lucy's words, not even Logan who merely slumps further in his seat. It is weird to see this, for normally he has some witty retort at the ready, for any comment Lucy has to say.

"How did you get that bruise?" James finally asks.

"Got in a fight with someone, it's not that bigger deal," Logan shrugs it off.

"Here let me look at it," Logan lifts his head, James fingers tracing slightly over his cheek bone. Logan winces, pulling back from James grasp.

"Do you think you should go and see the school nurse or-"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," Logan mumbles, before sinking completely into his seat, the side of his head resting against the table so he is facing away from the rest of us. We continue to eat, making light conversation, but all I can wonder is who Logan got into a fight with. When there is a slight lapse in conversation, a rumbling noise sounds, everyone's eyes moving towards Logan who's stomach is grumbling. It's the first time I notice that he has no food on the table. James searches through his bag, producing some sandwiches wrapped in glad wrap.

"Here," he says chucking them on the table. Logan doesn't move to do anything though, the sandwiches simply lying there. When the bell rings everyone stands up, Logan quickly grabbing the sandwiches and shoving them in his bag. James gives Heather a quick kiss on the cheek, before he grabs Logan's hand and pulls them off in the opposite direction to where Heather and Lucy are heading. I watch as Logan limps off alongside James, something that I hadn't noticed as of before.

I begin to follow them, wondering where they're going, but Lucy pulls me back.

"We have class this way," Lucy chuckles. I want to know so desperately what is going on with Logan, what James is saying to him, but I don't have a chance as Lucy moves to drag me away to class.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me- **

Carlos is driving me home that night, after his hockey practice. I had had to wait around for him to finish. As we continue to drive something attracts my eye, well not something, but someone. Logan is limping along the side walk, and I wonder how long he must've been walking for. He looks in complete agony though; his teethe gritted together as he continues to limp along.

"C-Can you pull over?" I ask Carlos.

"No, I want to get home."

"B-But Logan's hurt and-"

"I'm not stopping for your stupid little boyfriend all right. I want to get home."

"Just p-please all right."

"I said no!"

"Well how about I tell your mother that you've been sneaking out at night to go god knows where. Probably to meet up with that girl you like, Camille isn't it?" I'm surprised at how strong my voice sounds as I threaten Carlos. He thinks I haven't heard him sneaking out through our window at night. Carlos glares at me, before pulling over to the side walk. I hop out running over to Logan. When he sees me his eyes widen, as he averts his eyes.

"H-Hey," I say as I come to stop in front of him. He continues to walk, not even looking up to greet me in return. I simply follow him along though, for he is not walking very fast due to his limp.

"I-I...how long have y-you been walking for. I mean, h-how far away is your house?"

"None of your business, now leave me the fuck alone," I don't though.

"Well I mean ah if you want I mean...I'm sure that we c-could give you a ride-"I'm cut off by Logan as he whips around, his face full of anger. He grabs me by the collar of my shirt, getting right up in my face so I can feel his hot breath against my face. His fingers grip into my skin, and tight grasp beginning to sting with pain.

"I don't need you or your pity you hear me. I'll make it on my own. I don't need you or anyone else you got that!" He shouts as me, and suddenly I am rather frightened. I hadn't been expecting for this to happen, when all I wanted was to help Logan.

"Hey get off him!" I hear, and then I am being wrenched from Logan's grasp by Carlos.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" Carlos shouts, as I hide behind him almost in tears. I had just wanted to help Logan, not have anything like this happen.

"Stay the fuck out of my business you got it!"

"I don't give a shit about your business. The poor kid just wanted to help!" Now Carlos is the one getting up in Logan's face, and I can tell that Logan doesn't like this. Before I can do anything, Logan is swinging his fist at Carlos, but Carlos reacts quickly, ducking before running at Logan and tackling him to the ground. A scream pierces the air, as Carlos back ups, allowing me to see Logan writing on the ground in pain, his hands clutching at his stomach. Carlos is absolutely bewildered.

"I didn't even tackle him that hard," Carlos says, hands going to his hair. "Look let's just get out of here while we can," Carlos is suddenly pulling me away, but I pull away from his grasp, moving to kneel beside Logan.

"Let me see," I whisper trying to grab at his shirt, but he shakes his head, as he emits small whimpers, tears streaming down his face which his screwed up in pain.

"It's okay, just let me see," this time, I manage to pull up his shirt, much to his protest. I see it before he gets the chance to pull it down, all of the bruises, the swirls of blue, purple and red coloring that litters his abdomen. I pull back with a gasp.

"Dude look let's just get outta here," Carlos keeps repeating but I don't want to leave Logan like this.

"Hey l-listen, let's get you to the c-car. We'll help y-you get home all right," Logan continues to protest, slapping my hands away every time I try to help him up but eventually he gives in. I help him up, as he leans against my side, the two of us making our way over to Carlos' car. Carlos doesn't seem at all happy by this, but he doesn't argue with me as I help Logan into the car.

The ride is silent a part from Logan whimpering in pain, clutching at his stomach. I want to know who did this to him, this person obviously being whoever he got in a fight with.

"Who did this to you?" I whisper to him, but he doesn't respond. I am actually surprised when he leans into me, closing his eyes with a grimace on his face.

"It's okay," I coo, moving to run my fingers through his hair. I am not really sure why Logan is acting like this, but I am not at all bothered by it. In fact it is rather enjoyable. We arrive back at the Garcia's household, Carlos immediately leaving us to ourselves. I decide to nudge Logan awake, and as I do so he startles into focus.

"Ah we're at Carlos' h-house. Do you w-want to call your p-parents to come and pick you up?" I ask Logan. Logan sighs as I ask this, shaking his head.

"I'll just walk from here," he replies.

"But you're hurt. Y-You can't. If your parent's c-can't come and get you, I-I'm sure I can get s-someone to drive you home."

"I'm fine. I said I'll walk."

"B-But-" I am interrupted by the sound of Logan's stomach rumbling, just like it had at lunch.

"A-Are you hungry?" Logan looks at me, as if he is about to rip into me again, but his face softens when his stomach grumbles once more.

"Fine," he rolls his eyes, getting out of the car with me. We walk into the Garcia's household together, into the kitchen so I can get Logan something to eat, only to find that my mum, Katie, Antonio, Carlos and Mrs Garcia are sitting at the kitchen table, eating what looks to be afternoon tea.

"Ah h-hi," I say sheepishly, my mother and Katie obviously wondering why Logan is standing behind me.

"Who's your friend sweetheart?" my mother asks.

"Oh um well ah this is um Logan," I gulp wondering how my mother will act to this news. She of course had heard from Carlos about what had happened between Logan and I on my first day of school.

"Hold up..." Katie says her hands in the air. "This is the Logan that..." One look from my face obviously told Katie all she needed to know.

"No way, you're a total babe. Go big brother," Logan chuckles awkwardly, hand going to the back of his head.

"Katie," my mother says, narrowing her eyes.

"It's all right Mrs Knight, ah, it's always nice to hear, but ah you know what I've actually got to get going."

"B-But I thought you were g-going to stay and have something to eat," I try, but Logan just shrugs.

"I should probably get home, ah, it's was nice meeting you."

"Logan if you would like you could stay for some afternoon dinner, you are definitely welcome," I turn to my mother smiling, but I do however see Mrs Garcia looking like she would rather Logan be anywhere but here.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," and this is when I realize how different this Logan is. He is seemingly shy, and well mannered. This just makes me smile, knowing that there is a good side to Logan deep down.

"You wouldn't be intruding. Please come and sit," and Logan does with a shy smile, something else that I am not used to seeing. The only problem is that when Logan does this, I see Carlos scowling at him, and Mrs Garcia does not look to happy. Logan doesn't seem to mind however as he digs into the food, like I thought he would. He had seemed so hungry at lunch. There is a slight spread on the table, that of crackers with cheese, tomato, some cucumber and lettuce to put on the crackers.

"So Logan," my mother starts off. "I'm glad that Kendall is finding friends at his new school. We've met Lucy so far, are you friends with her to."

I mentally face palm as my mother says this, but Logan smiles as if it is nothing. I've never seen him smiling when Lucy's name has been mentioned.

"We're not friends. But she is a lovely girl," and this shocks me even more. Since when has Logan thought Lucy is lovely?

"She did seem very nice. And I'm sure that you're taking care of Kendall at school. He does seem to be settling in very well."

This time Logan doesn't answer quite so quickly. That's when I hear Carlos scoff, which makes Logan cast his eyes downward, as he clears his throat.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but stop trying to act like you're actually a good and kind person. Everyone knows exactly what you're like," Carlos spits. And when I look towards Logan this actually looks like it has hurt him.

"Uh you know what; I think I'm going to go. It's been nice meeting you, thank you for the food," and with that Logan is standing, making his way to the door.

"Wait Logan!" I shout out, chasing after him. I meet him just as he is getting down the short driveway that we have.

"Logan w-wait up!" he does, but his back is turned to me. I quickly rush after him, tapping him on the shoulder. He doesn't turn around, so I move to be in front of him. That is when I see tears are streaming down his face.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, my hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

"Nothing," he shakes his head, my fingers moving up to wipe away the tears that are falling.

"H-hey. Carlos doesn't know what he's t-talking about," and when I say this, Logan merely scoffs.

"You're the one who doesn't know what their talking about Kendall. If you really think that what Carlos is saying isn't true, then you're deluded. He's completely right, and you're a fool if you don't believe him."

Logan tries to move past me but I pull him back.

"That's not true. I think y-you're a good person."

"Well you're fucked in the head then. I'm a nobody Kendall. A good for nothing fucking whore. And you'd do well to stay the hell away from me!"

"Is that why you think I'm too good for you?"

Logan raises his eye-brows in confusion, probably not remembering that he said this when drunk. James had come and picked him up and taken home after that day. I hadn't seen him for the next few days, and when I saw him next he didn't mention anything about it, not that I was expecting him to.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you got drunk at school. I-I came to give you your shirt back and you ah you um said that to me."

"Well I was right when I said it. Not that I would ever be with you anyway. I don't get tied down by anyone. Now I'm leaving. Don't follow me. Just leave me the hell alone."

Logan walks past me, and even though I want to I don't follow after him. I am so confused as to why Logan is saying all this stuff about himself, but I just don't want to anger him even more. So he walks off as I stand there, wondering what all of this means.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

_Logan's P.O.V_

I feel so lousy after everything with Kendall. After everything that Carlos had said about me. I know I need cheering up, and after being at home for a mere few hours, I know I am not going to find anything that will cheer me up here. I decide I will go and see James. It is what I always do when I am upset for he is the only one who is able to make me feel better.

The place is empty (god knows where my father is) so I simply walk out, ready to take the long trip to James' place. I am very sore, for I had gotten in a fight with my father the night before. He has done a lot of damage, but the trip to James' would be worth it. At least then I could have a half decent bed to sleep on for the night, as whenever I go over to his house I end up staying, sleeping with him.

By the time I make it to James' I am completely exhausted. Everything aches, but I am just happy to be able to see someone who will be able to make everything okay again. I knock on the door and when the door is pulled back, my stomach knots together.

"Well hello Logan," James' step-father says. I take a deep breath, my heart racing as I wish he hadn't answered. Normally he is not home at this time, for he has work, but I guess today is just not my lucky day.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, taking a step back. I feel the contents of my stomach ready to fly out of my mouth, when he walks out of the house, closing the door on us.

"I got off of work early today. Are you here to see me sweetheart?" I shake my head furiously, my breathing quickening. It is times likes these, that I really do feel disgusting. I can't believe that I am doing this to James to Mrs Diamond. Whenever these thoughts run through my head, I always remind myself that I hadn't known James back when his step-father had first came to me. That I hadn't known that I would end up in this position where I am hurting two of the most important people in my life; James and Mrs Diamond. These thoughts only console my conscience for so long.

"No, I'm here to see James. If you want to see me you know what you have to do?" he towers of me, James' step-father. If I were into older men, I would definitely be into him. He is rather handsome, brooding, but I can't think of him like that. He's Mrs Diamond's husband and the self-loathing thoughts are back.

"Well-"

"Honey, who is at the door...?" Mrs Diamond trails off as she re-opens the door to see me standing there.

"Oh hello sweetie," she says so sweetly and guilt simply floods though my system. She smiles at me before moving forward to hug her husband from behind. That is when she sees the bruise on my face.

"Oh what happened to your face," she does what James had done earlier at lunch, running her fingers over the bruise on my cheek.

"I just fell at school today, no bigger deal," I wave it off, feeling bad for lying to her, but it's not as if I can tell her the truth.

"Well are you here to see James sweetheart?"

"Yes," I reply, knowing that once I am around James, his step-father won't do anything.

"Well I'm sorry but he isn't here right now. I thought he would have told you all about his date tonight."

On the outside I can pass for okay, but on the inside I am literally dying. James has always been here for me when I need him. He is one of the reasons why I am still here today. But now he's not here anymore when I need him. Instead he is with her.

"Oh right, that completely slipped my mind."

"Yes well I am very happy for him. Heather seems like a lovely girl, and James is quite smitten with her I believe."

"Yeah totally," I reply, seeing out of the corner of my eyes that James' step-father is eyeing me up with a fierce hunger that makes me want to leave as soon as I can.

"Well when will he be back?" Mrs Diamond takes her time to think.

"He didn't say, but you can wait here for him if you would like."

I shake my head no immediately, not wanting to be have the chance that he might get me alone for a second.

"No I was actually just coming over to see if he wanted to go over to a friends of ours with me, but since he's not here I'll just go on my own."

"Okay sweetie."

"Yes good-bye," I say hastily, making a quick exit away from the house. Now I have no option but to take a long hike back, my hopes of being cheered up for the night absolutely crushed. I decide to just walk the streets for a while, not ready to go back home. I find myself at a playground, where for a while I sit on the swings simply thinking of all that has gone wrong since my mother left. I wish she had taken me with her. Who knows what I would be like if I had gone with her. Maybe I would be able to go to sleep happy at night.

As it starts to get dark, I realize I am going to need to head home. As I am walking though, I realize that I am not far from where Kendall lives. The thought resides in my mind, perhaps dropping by and seeing him, but I can't. He probably won't want to see me anyway, and it would be kind of weird just arriving at his house, especially after this afternoon. But the thought of seeing him won't leave my mind. I don't know why, but I just can't get him out of my head. I tell myself over and over that I feel nothing for him. Feeling only complicate things, and my life is complicated enough. But every time I am around him, the way he is so cute and innocent and shy and utterly gorgeous.

_No,_ I tell myself._ I cannot not let myself have these thoughts. Not after...I can't even say his name without wanting to burst into tears._

I find myself walking past Kendall's house, wondering what room he is in. I begin to think about what it would be like to be cuddled up in his arms, or for him to be resting against me. Would it be different to when I do this with James? Would being so close to Kendall make me feel like I matter to someone?

_No I can't think about these things. _

Tears are already in my eyes, for I can't even think about letting myself fall for someone. I just can't be hurt anymore.

The sound of a window opening alerts me to something though. I quickly hide behind a tree out a front, waiting to see what is going on. When I look up I see Carlos crawling out of his window, climbing down the side of the house where there a rose vines growing up a trellis which he uses as foot holes. I watch as he lands upon the gournd before scampering away, dressed rather nicely. When I look back up to the window, I see Kendall closing it. I move without thinking, my decision made the moment I saw him through the window.

**-Broken, But You Can Fix Me-**

_Kendall's P.O.V_

I am lying in bed, reading underneath the lamp light. It's around ten at night and I like to go to bed early. However I am a light sleeper. That is how I am able to hear Carlos leaving at night, when he exits through our window. I am about to go to bed, when I hear the door open, Carlos entering our room.

He doesn't say much as he lies on his bed. I reach over turning off the light, but Carlos reaches back over to turn it on.

"How long have you known?" He asks me.

"K-Known what?"

"That I've been sneaking out?"

"Oh well um you ah snuck out the second night I-I was here so, since then?"

"But your always asleep," Carlos whines.

"I am a really l-light sleeper."

"Oh well, thanks for not telling my mum or anything I guess."

"I-I didn't really want t-to make you h-hate me even more than you d-do."

"I don't hate you dude."

I am not expecting this. I have thought Carlos had hated me from the moment I had arrived.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know I was a dick to you with the whole slushie thing, but my friends...they kind of like to pick on the new kids at school, and I would've look stupid if I didn't go along with them and-"

"I-It's all right. I u-understand," Carlos nods in approving fashion which I am happy to see.

"That's cool man. So if I was to go out tonight, you wouldn't say anything?" I shake my head to answer.

"Cool," with that Carlos stands up making his way over to the window.

"You know, your not to bad a guy Kendall, just...just don't let Logan Mitchell fool you all right. He is the last person you want to get involved with."

With that Carlos opens the window, climbing out of it. I move to help him close it as I watch him climb down to the ground. I then close the window, moving to my bed to get some sleep happy that I now am on better terms with Carlos. I close my eyes, jumping when I hear a knocking at my window. I figure Carlos has forgotten something, so I move to open the window, only to find that it is Logan who is climbing through my window.

My eyes widen as I wonder if I am dreaming, for Logan is the last person I expected to see.

"What a-are you-"

"I just-I wanted to apologies for today. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"And you h-had to climb through my w-window to do this."

"I can go if you want. I just thought-"

"N-No don't go."

Logan smiles, but this smile falters as he looks around.

"You have a nice room."

"Um it's m-more Carlos' than mine."

"You guys share?"

"Y-Yeah."

With this I move to sit on my bed, my knees crossed, my fingers clenching together and a part.

"Ah so-"

"Why are you here?" I interrupt Logan.

"I told you, I wanted to apologize."

"But...you c-could've done that a-at school tomorrow. Why did y-you have to climb through my w-window just to apologize?"

Logan shrugs before moving to sit down beside me.

"James has a date tonight."

"I k-know."

"Normally, when I've had a crap day, or I just need cheering up I can go to him, and he'll be there for me. But he wasn't tonight. What I'm trying to say I guess is that I just, I need someone, and you're the closest thing I've got."

"Why don't you g-go home. I'm sure your p-parents would make t-things better."

"Ha, what parents? I can barely remember my mum before she left, and as for my dad, let's just say he hasn't been my dad for a long time now."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Let's not dwell on that. Um can I just maybe hang around here for a while?"

I don't even know what to say, but I find myself nodding.

"Awesome, um thanks. I appreciate it."

"I-It's okay," I smile and Logan returns this smile. We sit in a comfortable silence, until Logan decides to lie back on my bed, snuggling into the soft mattress.

"Your bed is nice," Logan states.

"Thanks," I reply, lying back with him.

"You know your family is really sweet."

"M-More like embarrassing. A-Asking all those questions."

"They care about you. If I had a..." Logan trails shaking his head. "Your sister seems like she'd be fun to hang around. Hey how did they know who I was?"

I roll my eyes feeling uncomfortable at having to discuss this.

"Carlos managed to tell t-them all about you after m-my first day of school."

"Mmm. I'm surprised your mum didn't kick me out after hearing about that."

"I think s-she's just glad I m-making friends."

"Weren't you very popular at your old school?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started."

"I can't see a reason why you wouldn't have a lot of friends. You're very likeable."

"H-How so?"

"I don't know, your just adorable."

"Y-You think I am adorable?" I couldn't believe it. Logan thinks I am adorable. But I can see that he regrets saying it, as his face goes paler than it already is, his eyes widening.

"I just um...I should go."

Logan is up and across the other side of the room in matter of seconds pulling at the window. I quickly rush after him, wrapping my arms around his waist preventing him from leaving.

"P-Please don't g-go," I whisper.

"I should really. I mean, it's just, I um..." he trails off, as I don't let go of him.

"Stay with m-me?" He turns around to be facing me, looking deep into my eyes.

"You really want me to. Even after I warned you to stay away from me."

"I-I don't know what that w-was about, but I d-don't feel like I'm making a m-mistake in asking you to stay."

I reach down to grab his hand, pulling him over to my bed. I push him down first before I move to lie next to him, eventually my head moving to rest against his chest as we cuddle together. We talk about mindless things deep into the night, Logan's lopsided smirk becoming one of my most favorite things in the world. I fall asleep my arms wrapped around him, with a smile on my face. It is only when I wake up in the morning, that I wonder if it was all a dream, for I lie in my bed alone, Logan no where in sight, and Carlos lying in his bed across from me.

The only thing that makes me realize last night had been real, the lingering scent of purely Logan residing on my pillow.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! Yes I wrote that and I thought it was so cute, but sad at the same time. But there is more Kogan interaction to come. YAY!**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it please.**

**Please review guys, or favorite/alert. All of these make me so happy, and it would be great if I could get a few more reviews for this story.**

_Question: Are you guys liking Logan and Carlos a little more? I think this chapter kind of made them more likable._

**TBC**

_Yours Sincerely_

**WindowsDown22**


End file.
